Ganância
by FireKai
Summary: Rafaela e Diogo são dois jovens que querem a todo o custo ficar ricos. Uma herança inesperada faz com que fiquem mais perto do seu objectivo, mas também lhes traz inimigos da família do falecido. No final, irão eles conseguir ficar ricos como querem?
1. O Testamento

**Título: **Ganância

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Sumário: **Rafaela e Diogo são dois jovens que querem a todo o custo ficar ricos. Uma herança inesperada faz com que fiquem mais perto do seu objectivo, mas também lhes traz inimigos da família do falecido. No final, irão eles conseguir ficar ricos como querem?

**Ganância**

**Capítulo 1: O Testamento**

O sol brilhava no céu naquela manhã de terça-feira. O aeroporto da cidade Guarlispo estava cheio de pessoas de todos os géneros e feitios. Várias pessoas chegavam dos seus voos, outras partiam, outras aguardavam pelos seus voos ou por familiares e amigos que estivessem a chegar.

Prestes a entrarem para a área de espera para embarque, estavam algumas pessoas. Um velho de cerca de setenta anos, Romeu Lamares, estava a despedir-se de uma jovem com cabelos castanhos pelos ombros, de nome Rafaela Oliveira. Deu-lhe um beijo na boca e a jovem sorriu.

"Faz boa viagem, querido." disse ela, ao velho.

"Farei. Ligo logo que chegar." disse ele.

"E enquanto viajas, pensas no pedido que te fiz, sim?"

"Claro, claro. Vou pensar seriamente em comprar aquele apartamento que tanto queres e dar-to de presente." disse Romeu. "Adeus querida. Até breve. Prometo que terás surpresas agradáveis quando eu voltar da viagem."

O velho afastou-se e Rafaela acenou-lhe, sempre com um sorriso na cara. Quando Romeu ficou fora de vista, o sorriso desapareceu da cara de Rafaela.

"_Estúpido velho de um raio." pensou ela, aborrecida. "Nunca mais me dá o raio do apartamento. É mesmo parvo. Deve pensar que eu ia estar com ele porque estou apaixonada por ele. Patético. É um velho decrépito e quando conseguir tudo o que quero dele, deixo-o. Uh, ter de o beijar é um nojo."_

Rafaela começou a afastar-se, para sair do aeroporto.

"_Ai, ai, tenho de ficar rica e depois poderei fazer tudo o que quiser. Para já, lá terei de aturar o velho por mais um tempo. Mas estou quase a conseguir o meu primeiro objectivo, o apartamento." pensou Rafaela. _

Pouco depois, Rafaela entrou num táxi e foi embora. Enquanto esperava para que o chamassem para embarcar no avião, Romeu ia pensando.

"_Ah, querida Rafaela. É uma jovem adorável e vê-se logo que gosta de mim." pensou ele. "Claro que lhe vou dar o apartamento, como ela quer. Mas não posso dar-lhe logo tudo. Tenho de a ir recompensando pela sua dedicação. E mal ela sabe que a incluí no meu testamento. Bom, não vai saber disso até eu morrer e isso ainda vai ser daqui a muito tempo."_

**Ganância**

O táxi parou à beira do passeio. Rafaela pagou a corrida e saiu, suspirando. Rafaela vivia num prédio já bastante velho, onde a pintura já estava bastante apagada, o elevador funcionava mal e as escadas tinham lâmpadas que iluminavam muito pouco. Abanando a cabeça, Rafaela achou que não queria voltar para o apartamento de imediato, pelo que foi dar uma volta. Cerca de uma hora depois, voltou e acabou por entrar no prédio.

Torceu o nariz ao ver uma vizinha coscuvilheira a lançar-lhe um olhar curioso e ignorou-a. De seguida, subiu as escadas até ao terceiro andar, já que não confiava muito no elevador. Tirou um porta-chaves em forma de coração da mala e usando umas das chaves, abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou.

O apartamento estava decorado de forma escassa e também pouco uniforme, com móveis de coloração diferente e alguns bibelôs bastante feios. À porta da sala surgiu um jovem de cabelos pretos e expressão séria. Trazia vestidas umas calças de ganga bastante gastas e uma t-shirt branca.

"Então, já levaste aquela carcaça velha ao aeroporto?" perguntou o jovem. "Demoraste imenso tempo."

"Sim, Diogo, já levei o Romeu ao aeroporto e ele prometeu que ia pensar seriamente em dar-me um novo apartamento." respondeu Rafaela. "Também já está na altura de mo dar. E demorei-me mais porque apeteceu-me dar uma volta antes de voltar aqui."

Diogo Rodrigues era o companheiro de casa de Rafaela e colega em esquemas para poderem os dois subir na vida o mais rapidamente possível. Enquanto Rafaela rondava os vinte e cinco anos, Diogo era um pouco mais velho. Os dois entraram na sala e sentaram-se num sofá velho e já roto de um dos lados.

"O meu esquema com o velho rico está a funcionar às mil maravilhas." disse Rafaela, satisfeita. "Quer dizer, poderia estar a andar mais depressa, mas está a andar. E tu, quando é que arranjas maneira de ficarmos ricos? Não posso ser eu a fazer tudo!"

"Ora essa, eu estou a esforçar-me!" exclamou Diogo, zangado. "Mas ao contrário de ti, que passas os dias atrás daquele velhadas, eu tenho de trabalhar para poder sustentar-nos, portanto, não fico com muito tempo para poder andar à procura de vítimas a quem possamos sacar algum dinheiro."

Rafaela hesitou, mas abanou a cabeça, em assentimento.

"Pronto, está bem, tens razão. Mas estás a trabalhar num restaurante neste momento. Pode ser que qualquer dia vá lá alguma ricaça e consigas meter-te com ela." disse Rafaela. De seguida, suspirou. "Tudo teria sido diferente se eu tivesse conseguido concluir o meu curso universitário. Mas não, o meu irmão estragou-me a vida!"

"Rafaela, já ouvi isso mil vezes..."

"Pois ouves mais uma! Estava eu na cidade de Torrisa a estudar e o meu irmão virou os meus pais contra mim, a dizer que eu andava a fazer o que não devia. Era mentira! Bem, era mentira nessa altura. Deixaram de me pagar o aluguer do apartamento, as propinas, a comida... fiquei sem nada!"

Diogo revirou os olhos. Já ouvira aquela história tantas vezes que já enjoava. Pegou no comando da televisão e começou a fazer zapping, enquanto Rafaela continuava a falar, sem estar realmente estar cercar a perceber que Diogo não a estava a ouvir.

"Tentei arranjar emprego, mas não me consegui aguentar. Tive de deixar os estudos de lado. Mas jurei que isto não ficaria assim. Jurei que iria dar a volta à minha vida e ficar rica e vingar-me do meu irmão!"

Diogo parou de fazer zapping quando uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção. Tocou no braço de Rafaela, para fazer com que ela se calasse. Ela não se calou logo, mas ao terceiro toque, olhou para Diogo.

"O que foi, Diogo? Deixa-me acabar de falar!"

"Ora, cala-te e ouve-me. Olha lá, estás a ver esta notícia do avião que caiu?" perguntou ele. "Diz que ia para a Alemanha. Era o voo 508. Não há sobreviventes... hum, não era onde ia o velho caquéctico?"

Rafaela demorou uns segundos a processar a informação e a lembrar-se do número do voo. Depois levantou-se do sofá, horrorizada.

"Raios! Era o voo onde ele ia! Ele não pode ter morrido!" exclamou ela. "Não agora que eu lhe estava a conseguir dar a volta!"

"Pois, logo agora que ele te ia dar o apartamento… ou pelo menos pensávamos que sim." disse Diogo, também ele aborrecido. "Que azar. Tantos aviões que podiam ter caído, mas não, tinha de ter caído aquele em específico."

"Bolas, bolas, bolas!" exclamou Rafaela, começando a andar pela sala. "Eu estava tão perto de conseguir o apartamento e depois conseguiria muito mais coisas. Afinal, fiquei apenas com uma bracelete de prata e um fio de ouro que ele me deu. Umas misérias. Não valem nada! Não é justo!"

Diogo levantou-se também.

"Pronto, o avião caiu, supostamente com uma falha mecânica e o velho foi-se. Agora não podemos fazer nada, a não ser andar em frente e conseguir outro alvo."

"Estás demasiado optimista, Diogo. Sabes bem o tempo que eu demorei a conseguir encontrar o Romeu, a conseguir dar-lhe a volta e conquistar-lhe a confiança." disse Rafaela. "E o dinheiro que gastei a dar-lhe soporíferos quando ele me queria levar para a cama. Ah, adormecia sempre antes de chegarmos a alguma parte horrorosa... huh, só de pensar que alguma vez teria de me deitar com aquele velho baboso, dá-me arrepios."

"Pois, mas agora não terás de te deitar com ele. Nós concebemos os nossos planos sempre arranjando hipóteses para não fazermos nada extremo, como termos de ter sexo com velhos e velhas horrorosos."

Rafaela acabou por se sentar novamente no sofá e Diogo fez o mesmo. Rafaela acabou por se acalmar um pouco e suspirou.

"Estamos de volta à estaca zero outra vez." disse ela. "Não temos sorte nenhuma. Porque é que isto nos acontece? Uns estão na política e roubam descaradamente, mas corre-lhes tudo bem. E nós, que estamos a tentar enganar as pessoas honestamente, sai-nos tudo ao contrário…"

"É verdade." concordou Diogo. "A única coisa boa que nos aconteceu foi termo-nos conhecido na net, depois pessoalmente e juntarmos as nossas mentes para os nossos planos."

"Pois, mas olha que a nossa junção de mentes não está a resultar nada bem." disse Rafaela. "Bolas, estou desgostosa, portanto vou comer alguma comida calórica e que faça mal, para me vingar... na vida. Sim, vou fazer isso."

Diogo e Rafaela passaram as horas seguintes a comer batatas fritas de pacote, gelados e comidas com molhos, que mandaram vir de um take-away. Na televisão, continuava a passar a noticia do acidente de avião e de que nenhum dos passageiros tinha sobrevivido.

"Não tenho pena do velho, mas coitadas das famílias dos outros passageiros." disse Diogo. "Espero que ao menos tenham feito algum seguro de vida para aqueles que morreram."

"Pois é, também acho... quer dizer, não! Lá estamos nós a ser sentimentais. Já devíamos ter aprendido que preocuparmo-nos com os outros não leva a nada." disse Rafaela. "Portanto, vamos só pensar em nós e não nos outros. Que se lixem todos. Nós é que importamos! Aqui as vitimas somos nós, que ficámos privados de um apartamento novo."

Pouco depois, um jornalista começou a entrevistar alguns psicólogos que tinham aparecido para consolar os familiares das vítimas, que tinham surgido no aeroporto. Uma das psicólogas acabou por parar para falar com os jornalistas. O seu nome era Catarina Melo. Era alta e tinha cabelo ondulado e pintado de ruivo.

"Nós viemos para prestar todo o apoio possível aos familiares, que estão muito abalados devido a esta tragédia." disse a psicóloga. "Faremos o nosso melhor por ajudar todos aqueles que necessitam do nosso apoio. Agora, com licença, não posso falar mais."

Catarina afastou-se, com os jornalistas atrás dela e dos restantes psicólogos. No seu apartamento, Rafaela abanou a cabeça, incrédula. Mordeu uma batata furiosamente e engoliu-a sem mastigar.

"Não posso acreditar. Aquela é a Catarina." disse ela.

"Conhece-la?"

"Sim, claro que conheço. Foi minha colega na escola e minha amiga. Foi, mas já não é. Foi para a universidade tirar psicologia e parece que se conseguiu formar. Pirosa!" exclamou Rafaela, furiosa. "Depois de eu ter de desistir da universidade, nunca mais me atendeu os telefonemas."

"Esquece-a. Não importa nada agora." disse Diogo. "E não precisas de estar sempre a queixar-te de não teres acabado o teu curso. Eu sei. Mas eu também não fui para a universidade."

"Problema teu e opção tua." disse Rafaela. "Tu é que foste burro que nem uma porta e não quiseste continuar a estudar."

"Em vez disso, tive de andar por aí a trabalhar imenso. Não te esqueças que os meus pais foram à falência. A culpa também foi da minha irmã. Roubou o dinheiro todo e fugiu para o estrangeiro. Tive de me agarrar a todo o tipo de empregos para sobreviver." disse Diogo. "Se eu a apanho, aperto-lhe o pescoço!"

"Raios partam as nossas vidas, é o que eu digo!"

**Ganância**

Passaram-se uns dias e Rafaela ficou surpreendida quando recebeu uma carta registada em seu nome. Em princípio, não a queria assinar, pensando ser alguma conta que não queria pagar, mas depois o carteiro convencera-a de que não era o caso. Depois de a carta, Rafaela entrou de rompante no quarto de Diogo, que estava a ler um livro e mostrou-lhe a carta.

"Mas o que foi? Porque é que estás tão excitada?" perguntou ele, agarrando na carta. "E não bates à porta antes de entrares?"

"Ora, lembras-te da última vez que bati à porta do teu quarto? Está tão velha que quase caiu, portanto agora não bati à porta. Esquece isto. O importante é esta carta!"

"Ok e porque é que essa carta é tão importante, Rafaela?"

"É uma convocatória para a leitura do testamento do Romeu!" exclamou ela. "Estão a convocar-me a mim e sabes o que isso quer dizer?"

"Hum, não exactamente..."

"Ora, quer dizer que ele me deixou alguma coisa, senão não era convocada, não achas? Ai, ainda posso vir a ser rica. A esperança renasceu!"

Diogo sorriu de seguida, também ele agora esperançoso.

"Isto quer dizer que vais ter de ficar frente a frente com os familiares dele." disse Diogo. "Que devem desconhecer por completo a tua existência e o teu envolvimento com o velhote de um raio."

Rafaela abanou a cabeça.

"Não quero saber. Que se lixem eles todos. Eu quero é saber o que é que o Romeu me deixou. Espero que tenha sido algum dinheiro! Ou pelo menos, que me tenha deixado o apartamento que eu queria."

**Ganância**

Três dias depois, Rafaela estava a dirigir-se para o escritório do advogado que estava a tratar do testamento de Romeu Lamares. Diogo tinha insistido em ir com ela, apesar de provavelmente não poder estar presente quando o testamento fosse lido.

"Espero que o velho me tenha deixado imenso dinheiro." disse Rafaela. "Ou imensas jóias ou terrenos. Sei lá, coisas com imenso valor."

"No outro dia dizias só algum dinheiro e o apartamento, agora já queres jóias e terrenos…"

"Claro, com o passar dos dias, a minha ambição foi subindo. Quero tudo e mais alguma coisa."

"A tua ganância é que foi subindo, Rafaela, mas para falar verdade, também quero que ele te tenha deixado o máximo possível, para que a partir de agora tenhamos uma vida desafogada." disse Diogo. "Se bem que acho estranho que ele te tenha deixado alguma coisa sem dizer nada. Claro que andavas com ele há uns meses, mas o velho era bastante ocupado e até conseguiste escapar a intimidades com ele..."

"Ok, é estranho ele ter-me deixado algo em testamento, quando em vida nem sequer me deu o apartamento que eu queria, mas posso afinal ter mais sorte do que pensava." disse Rafaela, sorrindo. "Não me podem só acontecer coisas más e surgirem dívidas para pagar. Alguma vez tinha de ganhar alguma coisa."

Quando chegaram ao escritório, uma recepcionista recebeu-os e indicou que os restantes beneficiários do testamento já tinham chegado e estavam com o advogado, Lourenço Laurentino, na sala de reuniões.

"Pode vir comigo. Quanto a si, peço que aguarde aqui, uma vez que não é beneficiário do testamento." disse a secretária, olhando para Diogo.

Ele encolheu os ombros e sentou-se numa cadeira, pronto a aguardar, enquanto a secretária levava Rafaela até à sala de reuniões. Bateu à porta e a voz do advogado mandou entrar. O advogado Lourenço Laurentino era baixo, encorpado e com espesso cabelo castanho. Indicou uma cadeira a Rafaela, para ela se sentar e ela assim fez. Os olhares das outras pessoas presentes na sala caíram sobre ela.

"Mas quem é esta?" perguntou uma mulher, a mais velha presente na sala.

Apesar de não ter conhecido pessoalmente nenhuma das pessoas presentes na sala, Rafaela reconheceu alguns de fotografias e de ter ouvido falar. Percebeu obviamente quem era o advogado. A mulher que falara, uma mulher baixa, de cabelo castanho e já por volta dos sessenta anos, era sem qualquer dúvida Juliana Lamares, a esposa de Romeu.

Ao lado dela estava sentada uma jovem que teria cerca de trinta anos e cabelo castanho comprido. Era Amélia, a filha de Romeu. Ao lado dela sentava-se um homem que seria um pouco mais velho que ela e tinha cabelo loiro. Era Rodrigo Gouveia, o marido de Amélia.

A última pessoa presente na sala, um rapaz de tamanho médio, com cabelo castanho e olhos escuros, era desconhecido para Rafaela, nem se lembrava de o ver nas fotografias que tinham saído nos jornais, já que Romeu era um empresário de sucesso e por vezes saiam noticias sobre ele e a família.

"Eu chamo-me Rafaela Oliveira." respondeu Rafaela, olhando para a viúva Juliana.

"Mas o que está aqui a fazer? Não a conhecemos de lado nenhum. O meu pai não pode ter-lhe deixado nada." disse Amélia, aborrecida.

"Sobre o que ele me deixou, também estou curiosa." disse Rafaela, olhando de seguida para o advogado. "Então, o que é que diz o testamento?"

O advogado ajeitou os óculos, pegando no testamento.

"Irei resumir o conteúdo da melhor forma possível, para que possam entender com facilidade." disse ele. "Portanto, o senhor Romeu Lamares, agora falecido, deixou cinquenta por cento de todos os seus bens, em acções, terrenos, moradias e dinheiro à sua esposa, Juliana Lamares."

Juliana acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Rafaela não parecia muito satisfeita.

"_Claro que o raio da velha tinha de ficar com a maior parte dos bens." pensou Rafaela. "Eu já sabia que devia ser assim, mas agora que a conheço pessoalmente, ainda me parece mais antipática e seca do que nas fotografias que vi ou no que o Romeu me falou."_

O advogado continuou a falar sobre o testamento.

"Deixou o seu ferrari, bem como cem mil euros ao seu sobrinho Gonçalo Lamares, filho do seu falecido irmão."

O rapaz de cabelo castanho acenou afirmativamente e Rafaela lembrou-se que Romeu tinha falado dele vagamente. Tinha dito que era filho do seu irmão e que tinha ido viver com a família do tio há uns anos, depois da morte dos pais.

"O senhor Romeu Lamares deixa trinta por cento de todos os seus bens à sua filha, Amélia Lamares Gouveia e a presidência da empresa Lamares Lda ao seu genro, Rodrigo Gouveia."

Juliana acenou afirmativamente e Rodrigo ficou visivelmente satisfeito por assumir a presidência da empresa, que tanto desejara.

"Por fim, o falecido deixa vinte por cento dos bens totais a Rafaela Oliveira."

Rafaela não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Vinte por cento, considerando o grande património que a família Lamares tinha, era bastante. Mas de imediato, Juliana e Amélia encararam Rafaela, furiosas.

"Mas o que vem a ser isto? Como é que o meu marido lhe deixou vinte por cento dos bens? Não faz sentido nenhum." disse Juliana.

"Exactamente. Quem é você, afinal?" perguntou Amélia.

Rafaela revirou os olhos e levantou-se, sem deixar de sorrir. Olhou para todos, um por um. O advogado estava impassível, Gonçalo estava intrigado, Rodrigo não parecia surpreendido, Juliana e Amélia estavam a ficar cada vez mais zangadas.

"Acho que não é preciso fazer um desenho para perceberem, pois não? Eu fui amante do Romeu Lamares. Foi por isso que ele me deixou bens no testamento."

Juliana pareceu bastante chocada, como se a ideia nunca lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça e começou a ofegar, com a mão no peito. Amélia e Gonçalo rodearam-na rapidamente.

"Mãe, está bem?" perguntou Amélia, preocupada.

"Respire fundo." disse Gonçalo. "Tenha calma, tia."

Juliana acabou por se acalmar um pouco. Lourenço estendeu-lhe um copo com água e Juliana bebeu-a rapidamente.

"Veja lá se não bate as botas também. É que hoje em dia os funerais estão muito caros e é um incómodo imenso. Não gosto de funerais." disse Rafaela. "Foi por isso que não fui ao funeral do Romeu."

"Não fale mais do meu marido, sua lambisgóia!" exclamou Juliana, furiosa.

"Como queira." disse Rafaela, levantando-se. "Já soube o que queria saber sobre o que me calhava no testamento. Portanto, só preciso de saber quando é que vou ter acesso aos bens que agora me pertencem."

"Poderá demorar uns dias e..." começou o advogado por dizer.

"Nós não vamos deixar que você fique com nada que tenha pertencido ao meu pai e que pertence à família por direito." disse Amélia, encarando Rafaela. "Vamos interpor uma acção em tribunal, para revogarmos a sua parte no testamento."

Rafaela cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"Não pode fazer isso. Os bens agora são meus!" exclamou Rafaela.

"Lamento, mas a verdade é que a família pode interpor essa acção, que será analisada, mas levará algum tempo." disse o advogado Lourenço. "Até lá, não pode mexer nos bens do falecido."

Rafaela ficou ainda mais furiosa. Amélia lançou-lhe um olhar frio, tal como Juliana. Gonçalo não sabia bem o que pensar e Rodrigo queria apenas saber do facto de ter sido promovido a presidente da empresa graças ao testamento.

"Não posso mexer, nem ter acesso a nada?" perguntou Rafaela, olhando para o advogado.

"Bom, na verdade, não pode mexer nos bens monetários, nem vender nada, mas pode usufruir de coisas em que não tenha de realmente mexer, como a mansão onde a família vive." respondeu o advogado.

"Não devia estar a dizer-lhe isso!" exclamou Amélia, olhando para o advogado.

"A minha profissão exige que responda com a verdade às perguntas que me fazem em termos de âmbitos legais." disse o advogado, com uma expressão séria.

"Então quer dizer que, apesar de eu não pode mexer no dinheiro para já, posso usufruir da mansão, pois já é um bem adquirido. Tenho direito a utilizar vinte por cento da mesma. É isso?" perguntou Rafaela.

O advogado acenou afirmativamente.

"Muito bem. Então, vou andando. Obrigado pela resposta, senhor advogado. Quanto aos outros, preparem-se, pois vão ter uma nova hóspede na mansão."

Rafaela saiu da sala de reuniões, sorrindo maliciosamente. Juliana estava perplexa e virou-se para o advogado.

"Temos de impedir aquela mulher de vir viver para a mansão!" exclamou ela.

"Lamento, mas quanto a isso, não há nada a fazer." disse o advogado. "O que podem fazer agora será interpor a acção judicial, se assim o quiserem."

A família deu de imediato seguimento ao pedido da acção judicial. Enquanto isso, Rafaela estava já para sair do escritório. Diogo viu-a e levantou-se, aproximando-se dela.

"Então, o que é que o velho te deixou?" perguntou ele.

"Deixou-me vinte por cento de todos os seus bens, o que seria óptimo, se eu pudesse mexer neles, mas aparentemente não posso. Pelo menos, não para já."

"Não estou a perceber."

"Vamos andando. Eu explico-te a caminho do apartamento."

Rafaela explicou a Diogo a situação. Ele não ficou satisfeito também. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Rafaela indicou que ia já começar a fazer as malas.

"Vou mudar-me o mais rápido possível." disse ela. "Quero usufruir dos luxos que a mansão tem para dar. Finalmente, vou viver num lugar ao meu nível. A mansão deve ser linda, enorme, com um jardim esbelto, uma piscina e o meu quarto será muito confortável, com toda a certeza."

"Mas vai ser complicado, com os familiares a viverem lá também."

"Não estou preocupada. Eu chego bem para eles todos e não podem fazer nada para me tirar de lá." disse Rafaela.

"Eu tenho de ir trabalhar, mas depois faço também a minha mala."

"Para quê?"

"Ora, para ir contigo. Se tu tens vinte por cento da mansão, de certeza que isso abrange pelo menos dois quartos. Não vou ficar aqui, neste apartamento decrépito."

"Pois eu estava a pensar em mudar-me sozinha."

Diogo ficou subitamente sério.

"O quê? Nós estamos juntos nisto. Não podes deixar-me aqui e ires para o bem bom. Nem penses, ouviste?"

"Ora, fui eu que tive de seduzir o raio do velho. Tu não fizeste nada."

"Estive a trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro e nos sustentar! Senão, não terias tempo, nem dinheiro para comprares esses cremes todos e não o terias conquistado." disse Diogo.

Os dois ficaram a encarar-se.

"Rafaela, ouve, eu sei muita coisa sobre ti e se tu me deixas para trás, vais ver do que eu sou capaz."

"Estás a ameaçar-me, Diogo?"

**Continua…**

**E assim, terminou o primeiro capítulo da história. Irão o Diogo e a Rafaela zangar-se de vez e ficarem um contra o outro? E a família Lamares, como irá lidar com a presença de Rafaela na mansão? Na próxima parte irá haver as respostas a estas perguntas. Até lá.**


	2. Na Mansão

**Capítulo 2: Na Mansão**

"Rafaela, ouve, eu sei muita coisa sobre ti e se tu me deixas para trás, vais ver do que eu sou capaz."

"Estás a ameaçar-me, Diogo?"

"Se calhar estou mesmo." disse ele, olhando Rafaela fixamente.

Ela hesitou um pouco e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Tu nunca farias nada contra mim e sabes bem disso. Da mesma maneira de que eu não faria nada contra ti." disse Rafaela.

"Eu pensava que estávamos juntos nisto, mas se te parece que não, então não tenho nada a perder, não é?"

Os dois ficaram a encarar-se durante alguns segundos e depois Diogo encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, está bem, eu não farei nada contra ti." disse ele. "Mas não devias pensar só em ti."

"Ok, ok, está bem. Podes vir comigo para a mansão, mas não vai ser fácil viveres lá, por causa daqueles chatos." disse Rafaela. "Mas tu é que sabes. Hum, talvez devêssemos dizer-lhes que és meu irmão."

"Para quê? Não havia nenhuma cláusula no sentido de não poderes viver com outra pessoa, pois não?"

"Acho que não. Está bem, não vale a pena inventar que somos irmãos, até porque aquela gente tem imenso dinheiro e ainda põe um detective atrás do meu passado... aliás, de certeza que vão pôr e depois descobriam logo a mentira. Diogo, vai lá trabalhar. Quando voltares, faz a mala. Mudamo-nos amanhã."

Diogo ficou muito mais satisfeito e foi trabalhar com outro ânimo.

"_Agora é que as coisas vão finalmente mudar." pensou ele. "Pode ser que daqui a muito pouco tempo eu possa finalmente largar o meu emprego e viver calmamente… ao lado da Rafaela."_

**Ganância**

No dia seguinte, passavam poucos minutos das nove da manhã quando a campainha da mansão da família Lamares tocou. Roseta Lucas, uma das empregadas, magra, com várias sardas e um olhar sonhador, veio abrir a porta.

"Bom dia." disse ela. "Em que é que vos posso ajudar?"

"Olá. Nós estamos aqui porque..." começou Diogo.

"Deixa-te de apresentações e de boas maneiras, Diogo. Eu sou a Rafaela Oliveira e tenho agora vinte por cento desta mansão, portanto vim mudar-me para cá e o meu amigo também. Vá, arranje dois dos melhores quartos para nós e leve as malas para lá."

"Oh, então você é a razão da discussão que houve ontem com os patrões." disse Roseta, pensativa. "Foi uma discussão complicada. A dona Juliana até se sentiu mal, mas o senhor Rodrigo disse que não se podia impedir a menina de vir para cá. A menina Amélia não ficou nada satisfeita."

"Não queremos saber se aqueles parvalhões estão zangados ou não." disse Rafaela, de maneira ríspida. "Agora você também é minha empregada, portanto faça o que eu lhe mandei. Já!"

De seguida, Rafaela empurrou Roseta para o lado e entrou na mansão, olhando à sua volta para o hall de entrada, bem decorado, com um tapete caro, duas plantas em vasos requintados e quadros que Rafaela não conseguia calcular o valor. De seguida, Rafaela avançou e saiu do hall. Diogo encolheu os ombros.

"Pode fazer o que ela disse?" perguntou ele, olhando para Roseta.

"Sim, claro, mas não consigo levar as malas todas sozinha de uma vez..."

"Eu levo as minhas, deixe estar."

Roseta sorriu e pegou nas malas de Rafaela, enquanto Diogo pegava nas suas. Os dois subiram uma grande escada até ao primeiro andar. Enquanto isso, Rafaela descobriu a sala de jantar, onde a família estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

A sala de jantar tinha uma grande mesa de madeira escura, com várias cadeiras a condizer, cortinados claros e tapeçarias caras e vistosas. Quando Rafaela entrou de rompante na sala de jantar, todos olharam para ela.

"Você já está aqui, sua vadia?" perguntou Juliana, ficando rapidamente zangada. Nesse dia estava totalmente vestida de preto, o que a fazia parecer ainda mais velha do que era.

"Vadia era a sua avó e casou-se, carcaça velha." disse Rafaela. "Vim informar-vos a todos de que me mudei para cá hoje."

"Obrigado pelo aviso, mas penso que já tínhamos descoberto isto quando você entrou pela porta desta sala." disse Rodrigo, voltando de seguida a sua atenção novamente para o seu pequeno-almoço.

"Bom, era só isto, portanto a partir de hoje vocês vão ter de me aturar e eu vou ter de vos aturar todos os dias também." disse Rafaela, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vai ser muito divertido, queridos novos colegas de casa."

Amélia levantou-se, encarando Rafaela do outro lado da mesa. Rodrigo deixou-se estar sentado, servindo-se de um pouco de café e vendo como a mulher reagia. Gonçalo estava dividido sobre o que fazer, pelo que se levantou, mas não fez mais nada.

"Você tem um descaramento enorme em vir para aqui depois de ter-se envolvido com o meu pai." disse Amélia. "Devia ter vergonha!"

"Vergonha? Porquê? Olhe, se quer saber, vocês é que me forçaram a vir para aqui. Se não tivessem interposto a tal acção judicial, eu poderia mexer nos bens que me foram deixados, portanto, aguardava uns dias e comprava eu uma casa para mim. Mas como não me deixaram escolha, aqui estou." esclareceu Rafaela. "E não tenho nada de que me envergonhar."

Furiosa com a presença da amante do pai na mansão onde viviam, Amélia pegou num bolo com creme que estava em cima da mesa. Na realidade, ninguém comia bolo com creme ao pequeno-almoço, pelo que lhe ia dar uso. Num gesto rápido, lançou o bolo contra Rafaela.

Rafaela reagiu de imediato e desviou-se, sendo que o bolo foi embater na parede atrás dela, sujando tudo. Rafaela encarou Amélia, com um sorriso trocista.

"Falhaste e agora os coitados dos empregados vão ter muito que limpar." disse ela. "Sinceramente, porque é que as pessoas sem qualquer pontaria se põe a atirar coisas? É ridículo. Hum, se bem que se calhar o problema é meu, que fui rápida a reagir. Eu sou assim, claro. Rápida, inteligente…"

Amélia ficou ainda mais furiosa e pegou rapidamente noutro bolo.

"Ai falhei? Então toma lá com este!" gritou Amélia, antes de lançar outro bolo a Rafaela.

**Ganância**

Enquanto Amélia lançava o bolo contra Rafaela, no piso superior, Roseta acabava de mostrar a Diogo os quartos onde Rafaela e ele iriam ficar. Os quartos estavam decorados de maneira simples mas bastante acolhedora.

"Não são nada maus." disse Diogo, abanando a cabeça. "Nada maus mesmo."

"Esta zona é muito sossegada e já viu o jardim da mansão? É muito bonito e bem cuidado. Temos três jardineiros para tratar dele." disse Roseta. "Se quiser, eu levo-o a dar um passeio pelo jardim."

Roseta sorriu docemente, mas antes que Diogo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, começaram a ouvir-se gritos.

"O que é isto?" perguntou ele. "Uma das vozes é a voz da Rafaela!"

Rapidamente, Diogo e Roseta saíram dali a correr, desceram as escadas até ao piso inferior e seguiram as vozes até à sala de jantar. Lá dentro, parecia que estava a decorrer uma guerra.

Amélia estava a tentar atirar tudo o que conseguisse agarrar, desde pratos, talhares e comida a Rafaela, que também lhe estava a atirar coisas. Gonçalo estava a tentar que Amélia parasse, mas sem sucesso.

Juliana gritava insultos contra Rafaela, enquanto gesticulava com os braços. Rodrigo estava calmamente sentado e tinha acendido um cigarro, para assistir à cena. Sorria ligeiramente, divertido com toda a situação.

Diogo aproximou-se rapidamente de Rafaela, enquanto Roseta ficava à porta da sala de jantar.

"Rafaela, pára com isso." disse Diogo, agarrando no braço de Rafaela, antes que ela atirasse com um pires na direcção de Amélia.

"Ela é que começou!" exclamou Rafaela.

"Vamos embora daqui. Vamos até ao quarto. Tens de tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. Anda."

Diogo arrastou Rafaela dali. Rafaela tinha ficado toda suja de bolo e Amélia estava na mesma situação. Quando Diogo e Rafaela saíram da sala de jantar, Amélia deixou de lançar coisas e Juliana deixou de gritar.

"Fizeste bem em mandar-lhe as coisas todas, filha." disse Juliana. "Vamos ver se assim aquela porca de um raio abandona a mansão e nos deixa em paz."

"Foi precipitado teres logo começado uma guerra com ela." disse Gonçalo, largando a prima. "Amélia, devias pensar antes de agir."

"Não consegui controlar-me, Gonçalo." disse Amélia, furiosa. "Ai, vou ter de marcar uma consulta com a minha psicóloga. Preciso de apoio emocional."

De seguida, Amélia virou-se para o marido, que continuava a fumar calmamente.

"E tu Rodrigo, não fizeste nada para me ajudar! Ficaste apenas aí sentado."

"Ora, Amélia, lá por tu quereres iniciar guerras com a amante do teu pai, não esperes que eu faça o mesmo." disse ele, levantando-se. "Tenho muito que fazer, já que agora tenho uma empresa para administrar. Com licença."

Rodrigo saiu da sala de jantar. Amélia acabou por sair também, para ir tomar um banho. Juliana levantou-se e olhou para Roseta, que ainda estava à porta.

"Roseta, trate de limpar a sala de jantar." disse ela.

Roseta olhou à sua volta. As paredes estavam sujas, os cortinados estragados, algumas cadeiras estavam no chão, havia pedaços de vidro e comida por todo o lado. Suspirou e acenou afirmativamente.

"Vai levar algum tempo a limpar isto tudo, minha senhora." disse ela.

"Faça o mais rápido que puder. É para isso que lhe pagamos, não?" perguntou Juliana, de forma fria. "E nem se atreva a queixar-se, ouviu?"

Roseta voltou a acenar com a cabeça, de forma humilde.

"Vamos tia, deve ir descansar agora. Estas emoções não lhe fazem bem." disse Gonçalo.

Juliana e Gonçalo saíram da sala de jantar, enquanto Roseta ia chamar as outras empregadas para a ajudarem na limpeza.

"_Quanto mais ricos são, pior. A sala de jantar está de pantanas, toda suja. Isso não é coisa que se faça!" pensou Roseta. "Claro, não são eles a terem de limpar tudo. Ai, se eu pudesse, punha-os a limpar tudo para verem como era. Porcos de um raio. E depois a dona Juliana ainda me trata daquela forma. Deve pensar que tem o rei na barriga. Sempre tão empertigada. Ai se eu fosse rica…"_

**Ganância**

Alguns minutos depois, Rafaela já tinha tomado um banho e trocado de roupa. Foi até ao quarto de Diogo, que estava à sua espera. Os quartos onde tinham ficado eram idênticos, com decorações em tom creme, uma cama larga, roupeiro, casa de banho privativa e muita luz. Rafaela sentou-se na beira da cama de Diogo.

"Esta recepção não foi bem o que eu esperava. Quer dizer, já sabia que me iam receber mal, mas foi uma surpresa a parva da filha do Romeu mandar-me com bolos e tudo o mais." disse Rafaela. "Mas também levou com algumas coisas."

"Se queremos que seja minimamente possível conviver com eles, andar a lançar coisas contra eles não é boa ideia." disse Diogo. "Tens de te controlar."

"Está bem, está bem... mas se fosse contigo, fazias o mesmo, acho eu."

"Talvez sim, noutras circunstâncias." admitiu Diogo. "Daqui a pouco tenho de ir trabalhar, portanto espero que te comportes enquanto não estiver aqui. Não quero voltar e descobrir que destruíste a mansão."

"Que estupidez, Diogo. Não tenho qualquer interesse em destruir a mansão, até porque se ela fosse destruída, nós ficávamos sem lugar para viver. Mas não posso ficar parada me se insultarem. Era só o que faltava!"

"Eu não disse para não fazeres nada, mas sê um pouco comedida."

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram um barulho de alguém bater à porta, mas não à porta daquele quarto. Diogo e Rafaela saíram para o corredor e viram que era Gonçalo, a bater à porta do quarto de Rafaela. Virou-se para eles.

"Ah, queria falar consigo, Rafaela." disse ele. "Sobre o seu futuro aqui em casa e tudo o mais."

"Pois eu acho que ela não deve ter nada para falar consigo." disse Diogo, dando um passo em frente.

"Diogo, tem lá calma. Eu posso falar com o... como é que era mesmo o seu nome?" perguntou Rafaela.

"Gonçalo. Eu era sobrinho do... bom, do seu amante."

"Muito bem, podemos então falar. Ah, este é o Diogo, um amigo meu, que também veio morar para a mansão."

Gonçalo abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Diogo olhou-o com desconfiança e nada satisfeito.

"Vamos falar para o meu quarto." disse Rafaela. Diogo fez menção de ir com ela. "Não, Diogo, eu vou falar com ele sozinha."

Diogo pensou em protestar, porém acabou por desistir e voltou ao seu quarto. Gonçalo e Rafaela entraram no quarto dela e fecharam a porta. Rafaela sentou-se numa cadeira e Gonçalo fez o mesmo.

"Espero que não me venha insultar nem nada do género porque a Amélia, portanto, sua prima, já o fez e não estou interessada em mais insultos." disse Rafaela.

"Não vim aqui insultar ninguém. Vim apenas falar." disse Gonçalo. "Vou directo ao ponto. A minha prima e a minha tia Juliana, que não é tia em termos de sangue, mas é como se fosse, detestam-na e obviamente já percebeu isso. Eu não tenho nada contra si, na verdade."

"Hum, não tem?"

"Não. Foi amante do meu tio, mas eu não a posso culpar. Afinal, se o foi, foi porque ele quis. A filha e a mulher têm razões para estarem zangadas, mas eu não." explicou Gonçalo. "Portanto, se quer que o seu futuro aqui seja pelo menos tolerável, tem de tentar ignorar os insultos e não causar muita confusão."

"Ora, já cá faltava alguém a dizer-me o que fazer. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu é que sei da minha vida e também já tive um conselho semelhante vindo de alguém a quem presto realmente atenção."

Gonçalo hesitou um pouco perante aquela resposta, mas abanou a cabeça de seguida.

"Muito bem, como queira. Eu não vou dizer nada para a insultar, se não fizer nada contra a minha família, caso contrário, acho que compreende que teria de estar do lado deles. Agora, vou andando."

Gonçalo levantou-se e caminhou para a porta. Quando se preparava para sair do quarto, voltou-se novamente para Rafaela.

"E já agora, espero que possamos tratar-nos por tu, quando os meus familiares não estiverem por perto." disse ele e depois saiu do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois, Diogo apareceu no quarto e fechou a porta.

"Conta-me tudo o que ele disse ou o que tu lhe disseste." disse Diogo, encarando Rafaela. "Não gostei da pinta dele. Não deves confiar nele."

"Calma, não te stresses que não vale a pena." disse Rafaela.

De seguida, contou-lhe o que Gonçalo tinha dito e o que ela própria tinha dito. Diogo pareceu satisfeito por Rafaela o ter posto no lugar, mas não por Gonçalo ter dito para se tratarem por tu.

"Trataram-se por tu? Isso não tem jeito nenhum. É estranho que a reacção dele seja esta." disse Diogo. "Parece-me muito suspeito. Temos de estar atentos."

Pouco depois, Rafaela saiu do quarto com Diogo e foi pela casa, começando a conhecer todos os cantos. Encontraram Juliana, Amélia e Rodrigo na sala de estar e depois de mais um pouco de discussão, com Juliana e Amélia contra Rafaela, ela apresentou rapidamente Diogo.

"Nós não queremos saber quem é que é esse homem. Se é mais um dos seus amantes badalhocos ou não, não nos interessa." disse Amélia.

"Ei! Então, o que é isso?" perguntou Diogo, zangado, encarando Amélia. "Eu não a conheço de lado nenhum e não admito que me insulte, ouviu?"

"Ah, mas quem é você para admitir ou não alguma coisa? Que eu saiba, não tem nada seu nesta casa." disse Amélia. "Portanto, reduza-se à sua insignificância."

Diogo bufou, zangado, mas Rafaela tocou-lhe no ombro.

"Deixa a maluca dizer o que ela quiser, Diogo. Vozes de burro não chegam ao céu, já lá dizia a minha avó. Dizia também que o que vem de baixo não nos atinge." disse Rafaela, sorrindo maliciosamente a Amélia. "Vamos continuar a ver a mansão."

Diogo lançou um olhar frio a Amélia e de seguida ele e Rafaela saíram da sala de estar. Juliana abanou a cabeça.

"Que descaramento! Além dela, ainda temos de aturar mais outro estranho na nossa casa." disse ela, parecendo devastada. "Ai, que desgosto..."

"Pois, realmente é complicado. Bom, mas agora tenho de ir embora para o trabalho. Já fiquei aqui mais tempo do que devia, porque me pediste Amélia. Até logo." disse Rodrigo, indo embora.

"Mãe, também devia consultar-se com a minha psicóloga." disse Amélia. "Eu já lhe liguei e vem cá à tarde para uma consulta comigo. Devia aproveitar também."

"Vou pensar nisso, filha. Mas agora, acho que me vou deitar novamente. Tenho uma dor de cabeça horrível." disse Juliana.

**Ganância**

Entretanto, Rafaela e Diogo terminaram de ver a mansão por dentro e o último local onde foram foi a sala de jantar. Roseta e outras empregadas estavam a limpar a sala, que ainda estava bastante suja.

"Ena, isto está realmente uma nojeira." disse Rafaela. "Quero isso bem limpo. Ouviram? Eu agora também sou dona desta casa. Para que todas saibam, chamo-me Rafaela."

"E eu sou o Diogo."

As empregadas murmuram bons-dias, sem grande entusiasmo.

"Tenho de ir trabalhar entretanto." disse Diogo, virando-se para Rafaela.

"Senhor Diogo, depois quer que lhe mostre o jardim, como lhe tinha sugerido?" perguntou Roseta.

"Ah... hum, pode ser, mas quando eu voltar do trabalho. Agora não tenho tempo."

Roseta sorriu, feliz, enquanto Diogo e Rafaela saiam dali.

"_Ao menos o senhor Diogo é simpático." pensou Roseta, limpando uma das cadeiras. "Já a tal Rafaela tem o nariz empinado. Tal e qual a menina Amélia e a dona Juliana, sem tirar nem pôr."_

Nesse momento, Rafaela e Diogo já estavam a atravessar o corredor.

"Tu estás a dar demasiada confiança aquela empregada, Diogo." disse Rafaela, abanando a cabeça.

"Porque não havia de dar? Estás com ciúmes, é?"

"Quê? Ciúmes? De quê? Estás maluco? Eu acho é que, como é óbvio, dares-te com empregadetas não interessa nada. Não têm dinheiro e as suas opiniões não valem nada." disse Rafaela. "Portanto, se fosse eu a ti, afastava-me das empregadas e tratava-as como merecem."

"Rafaela, esqueces-te que eu trabalho num restaurante. Também sou um empregado. E lá porque tu não estás a fazer nada da vida e não respeitas os empregados, não quer dizer que eu faça o mesmo." disse ele. "Eu não gosto quando me tratam mal ou desprezam por ser um empregado. Portanto, até algo em contrário, que possa fazer mudar a minha opinião, não irei tratar mal as empregadas desta casa, compreendido?"

Rafaela torceu o nariz, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Como queiras." disse ela, mudando de seguida de assunto. "Bom, esta tarde prometo que vou tentar controlar-me." disse Rafaela.

"Espero bem que sim. Mas cuidado com toda a família Lamares, mesmo aquele sonso do Gonçalo."

"Ficaste mesmo a não gostar dele, heim?"

"Tenho cá um pressentimento de que ele não é nada de confiança."

Além de não achar que Gonçalo fosse de confiança, Diogo também não gostava dele se ter tentado aproximar de Rafaela.

"_Apesar de não termos nada um com o outro, ainda, eu não vou deixar que aquele estúpido se aproxime da Rafaela." pensou Diogo. "Era só o que faltava! Quando tivermos o dinheiro em nosso poder, vamos usufruir dele, juntos. Eu e a Rafaela e não ela com aquele Gonçalo de um raio."_

**Ganância**

O tempo foi passando. Rafaela decidiu almoçar no seu quarto, pelo que Roseta lhe trouxe um almoço bastante suculento. Entretanto, perto das quatro da tarde, Amélia recebeu a visita da sua psicóloga, Catarina Melo, ex-amiga de Rafaela.

As duas instalaram-se na sala de repouso que Amélia tinha criado. A sala não era muito grande e anteriormente tinha sido um pequeno escritório. Agora estava decorada com cores claras e tinha um divã onde Amélia se deitava para falar com os seus psicólogos, que fora tendo ao longo dos anos.

Acabara por conhecer Catarina no ano anterior e ficara impressionada com o seu trabalho, pelo que dispensara o psicólogo que tinha na altura e contratara Catarina, a quem dera muitos benefícios. Nesse momento, Amélia estava já estendida no divã e Catarina sentada numa poltrona.

"E mudou-se cá para casa assim, sem mais nem menos." disse Amélia. "Eu estou possessa e a minha mãe nem se fala. Aquela ordinária foi amante do meu pai, deu-lhe a volta para ficar no testamento e ainda vem para aqui. Não é normal."

"Amélia, a sua raiva não a está a ajudar em nada. Deveria estar a pensar em como superar esta situação." disse Catarina, enquanto apontava o que Amélia tinha dito num bloco de notas.

"O que é que quer dizer com superar? Eu não consigo deitar isto para trás das costas. Até o podia fazer, se aquela estúpida não estivesse a viver cá em casa, mas com ela aqui sempre, é impossível."

"Nada é impossível, Amélia."

"Não é bem assim. Bom, eu não sei como superar isto, a não ser, talvez, matando a Rafaela."

Catarina pareceu um pouco alarmada e Amélia abanou a cabeça.

"Estava a brincar. Também não iria fazer isso." disse ela. "Mas pode haver outras maneiras de a tirar do caminho. Mas não sei como. Catarina, dê-me ideias."

"Eu estou aqui para a ouvir e não para dar esse tipo de sugestões."

Amélia mexeu-se no divã e encarou Catarina.

"Oiça, se você agora tem muitos clientes, deve-o a mim, ouviu? Só terminou o curso de psicologia há pouco mais de um ano e graças a mim e eu ter falado de si a todos os meus amigos, agora tem vários clientes. Portanto, deixe esse lado de psicóloga que não se mete demasiado na vida dos pacientes e arranje alguma solução."

Catarina hesitou, encarando Amélia. Era verdade que Amélia fizera muito por ela, mas Catarina nunca gostara muito da atitude arrogante de Amélia. Porém, ela tinha várias consultas e Catarina ia ganhando dinheiro e fama com isso. Respirando fundo, abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, Amélia. Eu posso dar-lhe uma sugestão. Se quer a tal Rafaela fora daqui, então arranje alguma maneira de, por exemplo, fazer chantagem com ela para que saia daqui de casa e das vossas vidas."

"E como é que eu faço isso? Não sei nada sobre ela..."

"Exactamente. Portanto, contrate um detective para investigar o passado dela e se ele descobrir alguma coisa incriminatória, use-a contra ela."

Amélia ficou pensativa durante uns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente, ficando satisfeita.

"Sim, é isso mesmo que vou fazer. É uma óptima ideia, Catarina. Portanto, acho que por hoje a sessão terminou. Tenho de fazer alguns telefonemas."

Catarina acenou afirmativamente, fechou o seu bloco e levantou-se, saindo da sala de repouso enquanto Amélia saltava do divã e pegava no telefone para fazer umas chamadas.

Quando Catarina estava quase a chegar à porta da frente da mansão, para se ir embora, Rafaela apareceu, descendo as escadas e reconheceu-a.

"Não posso crer. O que é que estás a fazer aqui, Catarina?" perguntou Rafaela.

**Continua…**

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo da história. Até ao próximo!**


	3. Conflitos

**Capítulo 3: Conflitos**

Quando Catarina estava quase a chegar à porta da frente da mansão, para se ir embora, Rafaela apareceu, descendo as escadas e reconheceu-a.

"Não posso crer. O que é que estás a fazer aqui, Catarina?" perguntou Rafaela.

Catarina virou-se e viu Rafaela. Aos anos que não se viam, nem falavam, mas reconheceu-a de imediato. Apesar de mais velha, estava praticamente igual em termos de aparência.

"Rafaela? Também posso perguntar-te o mesmo. Eu sou psicóloga da Amélia Lamares Gouveia." respondeu Catarina. "E tu... oh, espera lá. És tu a Rafaela que andava metida com o Romeu Lamares?"

"Eu própria. Parece que aquela sonsa e estúpida da Amélia já te esteve a falar de mim, mal, claro." disse Rafaela. "Também não quero saber o que ela pensa. O que me interessa é que agora tenho vinte por cento da mansão e em breve, quando resolverem a porcaria da acção judicial, eu terei direito a vinte por cento de tudo."

Catarina abanou a cabeça.

"Tu estás muito diferente, Rafaela. Calculista. Não eras assim."

"Ah, ainda te lembras de como eu era? Pois quando eu precisei de ajuda, nem os telefonemas me atendeste." disse Rafaela, aborrecida. "Portanto, põe-te mas é a andar. Tu então conseguiste chegar a psicóloga, mas não quiseste saber da tua amiga que precisava de ajuda."

"Na altura tinha outras preocupações, Rafaela."

"Ai sim? Também eu, como não ter onde ficar ou andar a passar fome! Agora mexe esse rabo daqui para fora, sua grande sonsa!"

Catarina ergueu o queixo, em tom de desafio.

"Vou-me embora, com certeza, não porque me estás a mandar, mas porque já estava de saída." disse Catarina. "Devias ter vergonha da pessoa em que te tornaste."

"Eu? Vergonha?" perguntou Rafaela. "Ora, está calada. Tu não sabes o que é passar dificuldades! Sabes lá o que é passar a noite acordada, porque não consegues dormir com fome. Ou passar a noite debaixo de uma ponte, porque não tens dinheiro para alugar um quarto. Sabes o que isso é?"

"Não, mas…"

"Então não me estejas a julgar. Tiraram-me o que eu sempre tive. A minha família deixou-me completamente abandonada, portanto fiz o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver."

"Meteres-te com o Romeu Lamares não é, de certeza, uma medida para sobreviveres, Rafaela."

"Depois de conseguir juntar um pouco as peças da minha vida, comecei a pensar mais alto. Teria tudo o que tinha direito, portanto, sim, envolver-me com o Romeu Lamares não foi para sobreviver, mas sim para subir na vida." disse Rafaela. "E consegui. Em breve, terei acesso ao dinheiro e aos bens que me foram deixados."

"Se eu fosse a ti, não contava muito com isso."

"Já chega de conversa. Sai daqui antes que eu te expulse a pontapé. Tu és uma falsa, parva e sonsa. Ao menos eu estou a dizer como sou e pronto. Não estou a esconder nada. Agora, vai-te de uma vez."

Catarina acabou por sair rapidamente da mansão, pensando nos insultos que Rafaela lhe tinha lançado. Em tempos tinham realmente sido amigas, mas Catarina não queria amigas pobres que não tivessem nada e cortara contactos com Rafaela.

Fora uma surpresa vê-la ali e saber que a Rafaela que Amélia falava afinal era sua conhecida. Catarina dirigiu-se ao seu carro e uma vez lá dentro, pegou no telemóvel, marcando um número.

"Olá querido. Estou agora a sair da tua casa, depois de mais uma daquelas sessões chatíssimas com a tua mulher. E sabes, afinal eu conheço a tal amante do teu sogro."

Do outro lado da linha, a voz de Rodrigo respondeu-lhe.

"Ai sim? Tens de me contar tudo com pormenores, mas agora não tenho tempo. Fazemos assim, encontramo-nos às oito e meia no restaurante do costume para me contares tudo." disse ele. "Invento alguma desculpa para a minha mulher, dizendo que vou jantar com um cliente ou algo assim."

"Está bem. Até logo querido."

Catarina desligou a chamada e conduziu rapidamente dali para fora. Pouco depois de se ter tornado psicóloga de Amélia, Catarina encantara-se por Rodrigo e ele percebera o seu interesse, pelo que se envolvera com ela e desde aí que andava a trair a esposa.

Enquanto isso, Amélia tinha terminado de fazer os telefonemas e contratado um detective. Iria encontrar-se com ele no dia seguinte, para lhe dar instruções detalhadas. Quando Amélia saiu da sala de repouso, foi procurar a mãe, mas não a encontrou na mansão.

"_Onde andará ela?" perguntou-se Amélia. "Terá saído?"_

**Ganância**

Juliana estava nesse momento no cemitério. Encontrava-se perto da campa do marido, que era uma das melhores em todo o cemitério. Tinha-lhe custado imenso dinheiro, mas não poupara para garantir o último descanso do marido.

Como o funeral tinha sido recentemente, ainda havia vários ramos e coroas de flores em cima da campa. A expressão de Juliana era bastante séria, enquanto olhava para a campa e pensava no marido.

"Romeu, como é que tu me pudeste fazer isto, seu canalha?" perguntou Juliana, ainda a olhar para a campa. "Estivemos casados mais de trinta anos e eu pensava que me amavas, mas afinal meteste-te com outra mulher e ainda lhe deixaste uma herança!"

Juliana cerrou os punhos.

"E sei lá se não tiveste outras amantes, ao longo dos anos. Pois eu não vou chorar mais por ti. Vou mas é andar com a minha vida para a frente e gozar o tempo que me resta." disse Juliana. "Portanto, tu podes arder no inferno. Nunca mais virei aqui ver-te."

Juliana preparou-se para ir embora.

"Se um dia, nalgum lugar do além, nos voltarmos a ver, dou-te uma carga de porrada, seu canalha! Tive eu de te aturar as más disposições, o vício do tabaco, o mau cheiro nos pés e depois andavas a trair-me? Eu é que te devia ter traído quando tive oportunidade. Aquele jardineiro jeitoso que tínhamos, bem me lançava olhares, mas eu mantive-me fiel." disse ela. "Agora, vou mas é viver a minha vida."

Virando costas, Juliana afastou-se, voltando à mansão.

**Ganância**

À hora do jantar, Gonçalo, Amélia e Juliana estavam à mesa. A sala de jantar tinha sido limpa e estava praticamente tudo igual, tirando os cortinados que tinham sido retirados para serem limpos. Diogo ainda estava no trabalho, Rodrigo tinha ido jantar com Catarina, mentindo à mulher e Rafaela iria jantar no quarto. Roseta estava a servir o jantar aos patrões.

"Portanto, eu decidi que vou fazer uma grande viagem. Uma volta ao mundo." anunciou Juliana.

"Uma volta ao mundo?" perguntou Gonçalo. "Tia, não me parece que seja a melhor altura para isso."

"Pois. O meu pai morreu há tão pouco tempo e temos aqui em casa aquela presença indesejada da Rafaela e..." começou Amélia, mas a mãe interrompeu-a.

"Eu sei o que se passou e se está a passar. Por isso mesmo é que vou viajar. O teu pai traiu-me Amélia e não consigo suportar a amante dele aqui em casa. Tenho de me afastar." disse Juliana. "Portanto, conto com vocês para resolverem o assunto Rafaela e a tirarem de cá antes que eu volte da minha viagem."

Amélia e Gonçalo tentaram dissuadir Juliana, mas ela não cedeu. Roseta ouviu tudo com atenção. Quando foi servir o jantar a Rafaela, no quarto dela, Roseta mencionou o que se tinha passado.

"Então a velha vai viajar? Ah, mas isso é mesmo uma boa notícia." disse Rafaela, sorrindo. "Gostei do facto de me ter contado, empregada. Não me esquecerei."

"O meu nome é Roseta, menina Rafaela."

"Sim, sim, está bem Rosalina."

"Hum, é Roseta…"

Rafaela fez um gesto com a mão, parecendo aborrecida.

"Está bem, isso não interessa. O que me importa é que a velha vai sair das nossas vidas. Ela é tão antipática. Se bem que, obviamente, não estava à espera que fosse simpática. Olhe lá, Rosamaria, como é que a velha a trata?"

"Trata-me por Roseta, como toda a gente, menos a menina, que não consegui fixar o meu nome."

Rafaela revirou os olhos.

"Não é isso. Trata-a bem?"

"A dona Juliana não trata bem ninguém. Nenhum dos empregados gosta dela. Sempre a mandar e a achar-se superior em tudo. Arma-se em chique, mas é uma pindérica do pior." disse Roseta e depois pareceu alarmada. "Desculpe, não era isto que eu queria dizer…"

"Era exactamente isso que queria dizer." disse Rafaela, com um sorriso malicioso. "E pode falar mal da velha à minha frente. Não me importo. Bom, agora pode ir… hum, Roseta. Pode ir."

**Ganância**

Quando Diogo voltou do trabalho, Roseta insistiu em mostrar-lhe o jardim, apesar de já ser de noite. Diogo acabou por aceitar e apesar do jardim ser iluminado, não dava para ver grande coisa, pelo que acabou por entrar novamente na mansão.

"Eu depois mostro-lhe o jardim quando tiver tempo e for de dia, está bem?" perguntou Roseta, sorrindo.

"Sim, sim, pode ser. Agora tenho de ir até ao meu quarto. Adeusinho."

Diogo subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar e começou a dirigir-se ao seu quarto. Pelo caminho, encontrou Juliana, a sair do seu próprio quarto. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio e ele ignorou-a, decidindo que não lhe iria dizer nada.

"Que mal-educado, nem sequer diz nada." disse Juliana, numa voz fria. "Volte lá para o buraco de onde saiu."

Diogo hesitou, mas depois encarou Juliana, com uma expressão bastante aborrecida.

"Eu não tenho de lhe dizer nada. Que eu saiba, nem sequer a conheço, só pelo nome e o que me contaram." disse Diogo. "E também não lhe fiz mal nenhum, portanto escusa de estar para aí a ofender-me."

"Eu digo o que quiser, porque esta casa é minha!" exclamou Juliana. "Se você se dá com aquela estúpida interesseira da Rafaela, então não pode ser boa pessoa."

"Parece-me que não tem nada de me julgar."

"Eu julgo quem quiser e pronto. Você pensa que pode dizer-me que o devo dizer? Já eu cá andava muito antes de você ser nascido, ouviu?"

Diogo perdeu então a paciência. Deixando de lado o seu lado mais amistoso, passou ao ataque.

"Ah, claro que se vê, claramente, que já andava por cá muito antes de eu nascer." disse ele. "Afinal, eu consigo ver perfeitamente essas rugas todas. Credo, você nunca pensou em fazer umas plásticas ou assim? É que está a precisar. Parece uma múmia."

Juliana ficou vermelha de fúria e agitou as mãos no ar.

"Seu mal-educado!" exclamou ela. "É tão mau como a Rafaela."

"Você é que não é nada boa pessoa. Olhe e vá mas é passear, porque eu tenho mais que fazer do que a estar a aturar. Ao contrário de si, que deve passar os dois sem fazer nada ou a comer doces, já que está gorda que nem um texugo, eu trabalho, portanto estou cansado. Adeus."

Diogo seguiu o seu caminho, ignorando os insultos que Juliana lhe lançou de seguida. Quando ia para entrar no seu quarto, Rafaela saiu do seu e fez-lhe sinal. Diogo acabou por entrar no quarto de Rafaela e fechou a porta.

"O que foi, Rafaela?" perguntou ele.

"Nem vais acreditar no que eu ouvi. Ao que parece, aquela carcaça de dinossauro vai viajar." disse Rafaela, sorrindo.

"Quem?"

"A carcaça? A velha? A Juliana, homem!"

"Ah. Vai viajar?"

"Sim e parece que deve ir para longe."

De seguida, Diogo contou-lhe o seu encontro com Juliana no corredor. Ao ouvir o que ele lhe tinha dito, Rafaela riu-se.

"Afinal tu querias que eu não arranjasse confusão, mas foste logo insultar a velha."

"Ei, ela é que me insultou a mim primeiro. Eu defendi-me verbalmente e não me arrependo, se queres saber. E ainda bem que vai viajar. Assim, é menos uma pessoa a querer-nos mal aquilo na mansão."

"É verdade. Isto não podia ser melhor, quer dizer, até podia, se fossem todos viajar e nunca mais voltassem."

**Ganância**

No dia seguinte, Juliana começou a tratar dos preparativos para a sua viagem. Quando Rafaela ia para sair da mansão, viu uma pessoa a rondá-la. Era um jovem e aproximou-se dela.

"Olá, eu chamo-me Luís Bosques e sou jornalista. As minhas fontes disseram-me que você é a Rafaela Oliveira e que o milionário Romeu lhe deixou vinte por cento dos seus bens." disse o jornalista. "É verdade? Confirma isso? Pelo que ouvi dizer, era amante do milionário."

"Não tenho de responder às suas perguntas."

"A revista para onde trabalho está disposta a pagar bastante bem por uma entrevista."

Rafaela sorriu de imediato, mudando por completo de atitude.

"Já estamos a conversar melhor."

Rafaela convidou o jornalista a entrar na mansão e pediu-lhe para aguardar no escritório. De seguida, subiu rapidamente ao seu quarto, pois queria aperaltar-se, já que o jornalista indicara que iria ligar a um fotógrafo para ir ter ali, para tirar fotos a Rafaela. Diogo surgiu pouco depois, quando Rafaela já tinha mudado de roupa.

"Então mas não tinhas ido sair?" perguntou ele. "Ouvi barulho no teu quarto e vim ver, não fosse algum daqueles estúpidos andar a mexer nas tuas coisas."

Rafaela contou-lhe rapidamente sobre a entrevista que o jornalista pretendia fazer.

"E vão pagar-me um bom dinheiro. Ele até tem um cheque com ele, com o carimbo da revista onde trabalha e tudo." disse Rafaela, satisfeita. "Quer dizer, vou ficar famosa e ainda vou ganhar bastante dinheiro."

"Pois, mas isso de ficares famosa não vai ser pelas melhores razões." disse Diogo. "Já viste o que as pessoas vão pensar? Ficarão todos contra ti, como sendo a amante do milionário."

"Ah, mas eu já pensei em tudo. Não lhes vou contar a história verdadeira de como eu pesquisei sobre o velho, me consegui aproximar dele e seduzi-lo. Vou embelezar tudo, ficando eu a parecer a boazinha. Vais ver."

Pouco depois, Rafaela voltou ao escritório. O fotógrafo chegou rapidamente e a entrevista começou. Diogo ficou de alerta, não fosse Amélia desconfiar de algo e vir barafustar, mas ela ficou sempre no seu quarto. Gonçalo tinha saído, Juliana também, indo até agências de viagens e Rodrigo tinha ido trabalhar.

"Eu e o Romeu conhecemo-nos por acaso, num bar onde eu trabalhava. Eu nem sabia que ele era milionário nem nada. Não tinha tempo para ler revistas, porque tinha de trabalhar. Mas ele era um doce de pessoa." mentiu Rafaela, sorrindo e fingindo estar a recordar o passado. "Era muito carinhoso e dizia que eu o fazia muito feliz. Estava farto da família. Dizia que a mulher era uma pessoa fria e que a filha parecia bem aos olhos dos outros, mas o tratava mal. Aliás, se forem a ver, ela anda sempre em psicólogos. Por alguma razão é."

Rafaela continuou a falar, inventado algumas coisas pelo meio e quando terminou a entrevista, pousou para algumas fotos. Depois, o jornalista e o fotógrafo foram embora e Rafaela pareceu satisfeita, agitando o cheque que tinha na mão.

"Vou já depositá-lo na minha conta." disse ela. "E contactar um advogado, por causa da tal acção judicial, a ver se o advogado apressa as coisas para eu ter acesso ao que me pertence agora."

"Sim, fazes bem." disse Diogo. "Senão nunca mais temos acesso aos bens."

**Ganância**

As horas passaram rapidamente. Juliana conseguiu marcar a sua viagem para o dia seguinte e no dia seguinte os familiares foram levá-la ao aeroporto. O aeroporto, como sempre, estava apinhado de pessoas. Juliana estava pronta para se dirigir à área para os passageiros. Despediu-se de Gonçalo, Amélia e Rodrigo, que a tinham ido levar ao aeroporto.

"Cuidem-se todos." disse Juliana. "Eu depois ligo e vejam lá se se livram da Rafaela e também do mal-educado e estúpido."

"Tenha cuidado." disse Amélia, abraçando a mãe. "E eu vou fazer tudo para tirar a Rafaela daquela casa. E o tal Diogo também. Já estou a tratar disso."

"Óptimo, filha. Eu vou querer estar sempre a par de tudo."

Pouco depois, Juliana avançou para a área dos passageiros. Amélia, Gonçalo e Rodrigo voltaram ao seu carro e Rodrigo conduziu até à mansão. Enquanto a viagem decorria, todos iam pensativos.

"_Será estranho estar na mansão sem a tia por perto." pensou Gonçalo. "Mas a viagem será mesmo o melhor que ela pode fazer. Pelo menos vai descansar a cabeça. É um pouco preocupante que vá de avião, quando o tio Romeu morreu num acidente de avião, mas ela não parece preocupada, portanto, esperemos que a viagem corra bem."_

"_A Juliana foi para bem longe e há-de ser por um bom tempo." pensou Rodrigo. "Ainda bem que assim é. Não que eu tenha realmente algo contra ela. Ouve-se falar muito de como as sogras são do piorio, mas a Juliana até nem me tratava mal. De qualquer das maneiras, é bom não a ter por perto. Menos um empecilho que posso ter no futuro."_

"_Com a mãe longe, vai ser mais complicado suportar as coisas lá em casa. Só a ideia de ter aquela ratazana desprezível por perto já me dá a volta à cabeça. Ela e o amiguinho parvalhão também." pensou Amélia. "Mas se tudo correr como eu espero, vou conseguir livrar-me deles muito em breve."_

**Ganância**

Os dias foram passando. A entrevista com Rafaela foi publicada, mas não teve tanto impacto como ela esperava. Mais alguns jornalistas vieram entrevistá-la e depois a novidade passou e o caso foi praticamente esquecido. Mesmo assim, Rafaela ficou contente por ter recebido o dinheiro do cheque que depositara na sua conta e um valor bastante alto.

O advogado de Rafaela estava a trabalhar para que a acção judicial fosse anulada, já que não havia grandes bases para que Rafaela não tivesse acesso à herança, pois em vida não houvera qualquer dúvida da sanidade mental de Romeu Lamares.

"_Espero que o meu advogado consiga resolver tudo rapidamente." pensou Rafaela. "Quero pôr as minhas mãos em todo o dinheiro que o velho me deixou."_

Enquanto Diogo continuava com o seu trabalho no restaurante, apesar de não gostar de trabalhar, Gonçalo passava o seu tempo a rondar Rafaela e a convidá-la para sair e passarem tempo juntos. Diogo advertia Rafaela para que ela se afastasse do Gonçalo, mas Rafaela não lhe dava ouvidos.

"_A Rafaela está a cair nas garras daquele playboy." pensou Diogo. "Mas eu não vou deixar que ele a engane. Para já, ainda não fez assim nada de especial, mas eu estou de olho. Não vai magoar a Rafaela, nem ficar com ela. Eu é que gosto dela!"_

Amélia estava empenhada em tirar Rafaela da mansão e um dia colocara um sapo no quarto de Rafaela, para a assustar, mas Rafaela gostava de animais e não teve medo. O detective contratado por Amélia continuava à procura de informações sobre o passado de Rafaela.

"_Aquela parva não se assustou com o sapo. Eu bem sabia que devia ter lá posto em leão, a ver se a comia, mas enfim, não é tão fácil encontrar um leão e trazê-lo para aqui como se podia pensar." pensou Amélia._

Rodrigo estava contente com o seu cargo de presidente na empresa e com a sua relação com Catarina, que continuava em segredo. Diogo e Catarina já se tinham cruzado e ele lembrava-se de terem também falado online. Já Catarina não recordava o facto. Por fim, Roseta começara a andar sempre a apaparicar Diogo quando ele estava presente na mansão.

"_Finalmente, estou eu à frente da empresa, como já devia ter acontecido há muito tempo." pensou Rodrigo. "Ainda bem que o Romeu bateu as botas, senão eu nunca mais chegava à presidência."_

"_A Rafaela e agora o tal Diogo, de quem nem lembro, a viverem na mansão." pensou Catarina. "Não é uma situação que me agrade muito, mas não importa. Quando o Rodrigo deixar a Amélia de vez, eu e ele vamos viver para bem longe da mansão, portanto não interessa se eles vivem lá ou não."_

**Ganância**

Eram onze da noite e Diogo tinha acabado de chegar à mansão. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e decidiu ir ao quarto de Rafaela antes de ir ao seu. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, ouviu a voz de Rafaela e parecia alterada. Diogo abriu a porta e viu que Rafaela estava a falar ao telemóvel. Estava de costas para a porta e não o viu entrar.

"Que descaramento que tem a ligar-me para o telemóvel? Como é que obteve o número? O quê? Ai contactou a revista onde surgiu a minha entrevista e darem-lho quando se identificou como minha mãe? Eu bem sabia que não devia ter dado os meus contactos ao jornalista." disse Rafaela, aborrecida. "Pois não quero falar consigo. E pare de me insultar!"

Rafaela ficou cada vez mais nervosa. Diogo fechou calmamente a porta atrás de si.

"Ai eu é que sou a vergonha da família? Pois eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma do que fiz. Eu fui injustamente acusado pelo Francisco. O meu próprio irmão inventou mentiras sobre mim e todos vocês me abandonaram." disse Rafaela. "Preferiram acreditar nele, portanto, a partir desse dia, fiquei só. Sou órfã. Não se atreva a ligar novamente para mim. Já não é a minha mãe."

Diogo não conseguiu ouvir o que a mãe de Rafaela lhe dizia do outro lado da linha, mas após alguns segundos de silêncio de Rafaela, ela voltou a falar.

"Eu é que tenho vergonha de ser sua filha! Não acreditou em mim, quando eu estava inocente, portanto agora não quero saber qual é a sua opinião." disse Rafaela. "Adeus."

De seguida, Rafaela desligou a chamada. Ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer. Diogo aproximou-se dela.

"Rafaela, estás bem?" perguntou ele.

Rafaela virou-se para o encarar. Tinha os olhos brilhantes. Pestanejou algumas vezes, tentando evitar as lágrimas que lhe estavam a vir aos olhos.

"Não te ouvi entrar." disse ela.

"Era a tua mãe?" perguntou Diogo.

Rafaela hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim, era ela. Insultou-me. Viu a entrevista na revista e ligou-me a dizer mal de mim. Que eu era a vergonha da família, que não me criara para ser assim… mas eu não quero saber. Ela pode dizer o que quiser. Deixou de ser minha mãe quando me deixou sem dinheiro e qualquer apoio, depois de o meu irmão ter inventado desculpas sobre mim."

Rafaela manteve-se firme, olhando para Diogo e depois ele estendeu-lhe os braços. A fachada de Rafaela quebrou e ela começou a chorar. Aproximou-se de Diogo e ele abraçou-a.

"Pronto, pronto, vai ficar tudo bem, Rafaela." disse Diogo, num tom tranquilizador. "Eu sei que isto é muito mau para ti, mas vais conseguir superar isto. A tua mãe não devia ter ligado a insultar-te. Tenta esquecer o assunto."

"Não tenho ninguém. A minha família abandonou-me à minha sorte, nunca mais tive contacto com eles e agora ela liga-me a insultar-me." disse Rafaela, por entre soluços. "Eu não merecia isto… sempre fui boa filha. O meu irmão é que estragou tudo… e agora estou sozinha."

Diogo abraçou-a com mais força.

"Calma, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. E não estás sozinha. Tens-me a mim."

Lentamente, Rafaela acalmou-se e limpou as lágrimas. Disse a si mesma que não voltaria a chorar pela sua família. E realmente, não estava sozinha, Diogo estava com ela.

**Ganância**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Amélia recebeu a visita do detective que tinha contratado. Ambos se sentaram no escritório.

"Então, espero que tenha novidades para mim." disse Amélia. "Quero saber todos os podres que a Rafaela tem."

"Eu estive a investigar tudo sobre a vida dela, para lhe poder contar. Não sei se o que tenho lhe vai interessar na totalidade, mas foi o que consegui arranjar." disse o detective, de nome Nuno Dentulhas.

O detective estendeu a Amélia uma pasta com algumas folhas.

"Aí estão algumas informações sobre a Rafaela Oliveira."

"Pode fazer-me um resumo do que descobriu?" perguntou Amélia.

O detective acenou afirmativamente e começou a falar.

"Portanto, descobri que ela veio de uma família de classe média. A sua vida não parece ter nada de especial até ter ido para a universidade. Uma vez lá, os pais deixaram de lhe pagar as coisas, ela acabou por desistir porque não tinha dinheiro para isso e depois de algum tempo em que parece que viveu ao relento e sem ajuda, conseguiu trabalho."

"E porque é que os pais deixaram de a ajudar?" perguntou Amélia.

"Parece que o irmão inventou algumas histórias sobre ela, sobre drogas e afins, mas eu confirmei e não há verdade nenhuma nisso. Tudo mentira, mas os pais acreditaram." explicou o detective. "Depois disso, ela trabalhou em imensos lugares. Parece que seduziu alguns homens com posses, mas ninguém fez qualquer queixa."

O detective contou mais alguns pormenores, mas Amélia não ficou satisfeita.

"Mas nada disso me ajuda contra a Rafaela." disse ela.

"Lamento se não era isto que queria, mas foi o que achei sobre ela." disse o detective. "Posso continuar a procurar informação, mas penso que não acharei nada de relevante e..."

"Pronto, já ouvi o que chegasse. Pode ir, não preciso mais dos seus serviços." disse Amélia, passando um cheque e entregando-o ao detective.

Ele saiu do escritório, enquanto Amélia ficava pensativa.

"_Eu pensava que poderia usar alguma coisa contra a Rafaela, mas afinal não há nada que possa usar. Que raiva!" pensou Amélia, cerrando os punhos._

**Continua…**


	4. Sopa e Lutas

**Capítulo 4: Sopa e Lutas**

Diogo chegou à mansão. Teria de voltar ao restaurante para os jantares, mas agora tinha algum tempo livre e decidira voltar à mansão. Subiu as escadas e foi em direcção ao seu quarto. Entretanto, antes de lá chegar, viu Gonçalo a sair do quarto de Rafaela.

"Vamos então dar um passeio daqui a pouco." disse Gonçalo. "Fico à tua espera na sala."

"Está bem. Até já." disse a voz de Rafaela, antes dela fechar a porta do quarto.

Diogo aproximou-se de Gonçalo.

"Então, já estão a combinar outra saída?" perguntou ele, em tom azedo.

"É verdade." disse Gonçalo. "Porquê, estás com ciúmes, é?"

"Deixa a Rafaela em paz de uma vez. Podes conseguir enganá-la a ela, mas não a mim. Eu sei bem a tua verdadeira natureza. Estás só a tentar dar-lhe a volta e provavelmente ficar com o que o teu tio deixou para ela." acusou Diogo. "Mas eu não vou deixar que faças isso."

"Não sei do que estás a falar." disse Gonçalo. "Deves estar paranóico. Se calhar devias tratar-te. Agora, com licença, tenho de ir arranjar-me para ir sair com a Rafaela."

Diogo barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Antes de ires, aviso-te novamente. Deixa a Rafaela em paz, senão vais arrepender-te."

"Não tenho medo das tuas ameaças." disse Gonçalo, sorrindo. "Medo nenhum, aliás. Não passas de um amigo para a Rafaela. Um amigo que quer ser mais que isso, mas não és. Eu estou mais perto de ficar com a Rafaela do que tu. Aceita isso. Adeus."

Gonçalo contornou Diogo e afastou-se. Diogo cerrou os punhos, furioso. Iria arranjar maneira de se vingar de Gonçalo. Diogo foi até ao seu quarto e algum tempo depois saiu, dirigindo-se ao andar de baixo e à cozinha. Queria comer qualquer coisa.

"_Devia ter pensado nisso quando estava no restaurante." pensou ele. "Bom, não importa. Comida é o que não falta nesta mansão."_

Ao chegar à porta da cozinha, ia para entrar mas parou ao ouvir algo interessante.

"Ah, podíamos fazer aquele bolo delicioso com amendoim." disse Roseta, falando com a cozinheira da mansão. "Mas se calhar não é boa ideia. O senhor Gonçalo é alérgico a amendoim e depois ainda pode, por acidente, comer uma fatia e ter uma reacção alérgica. Seria muito mau."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Diogo teve uma ideia. Esperou um pouco e depois entrou casualmente na cozinha. Pediu para a cozinheira fazer uma sandes e depois perguntou casualmente o que seria o jantar.

"Vamos ter sopa de legumes e também bacalhau com natas. O senhor Rodrigo gosta muito." explicou a cozinheira. "Mas vai jantar cá? Normalmente não janta."

"Pois... mas hoje, por acaso, vou jantar na mansão, sim."

Diogo saiu da cozinha, comendo a sandes e delineando já um plano. Ligou para o emprego, dizendo que se sentia mal e não poderia ir trabalhar no resto do dia. Sendo que não costumava faltar, não lhe criaram entraves por ele ir tirar o resto do dia.

"_Agora aquele estúpido do Gonçalo vai ver o que é meter-se comigo e estar a enganar a Rafaela." pensou Diogo._

**Ganância**

As horas passaram. Às sete e quarenta e cinco da noite, Diogo deu inicio ao seu plano. Entrou de rompante na cozinha, onde Roseta estava, juntamente com outra empregada e a cozinheira.

"Ei, vocês, preciso que levem a estátua que está no hall de entrada para o piso de cima." disse ele. "Foi a Rafaela que mandou."

"Está bem, nós vamos lá." disse Roseta, fazendo sinal à outra empregada.

"Vá você também." disse Diogo, olhando para a cozinheira. "A estátua é pesada."

Um pouco desagradada, a cozinheira acenou afirmativamente e as três saíram da cozinha. Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, Diogo tirou um pacote de amendoins descascados do bolso.

"_Ora bem, cá vou eu." pensou ele._

Diogo aproximou-se do fogão. A sopa ainda estava ao lume, mas em lume brando. Diogo tirou alguns amendoins do saco e com cuidado e com a ajuda de uma tábua que estava ali perto, esmagou-os, ficando apenas partículas de amendoim. De seguida, Diogo deitou as partículas de amendoim na sopa e mexeu-a com uma colher.

"_Perfeito." pensou ele. "Sou mesmo esperto. Inventei aquela distracção da estátua para elas saírem da cozinha e eu poder fazer isto. Agora vou mas é sair daqui rapidamente, para quando a reacção alérgica se der, não desconfiarem de mim."_

Diogo passou pelas três empregadas, que já tinham levado a estátua até ao piso superior.

"Muito bom trabalho." disse ele, sorrindo-lhes falsamente.

De seguida, foi até ao quarto de Rafaela e bateu à porta. Ela disse para entrar. Estava sentada na cama, a ler um livro.

"Então, já voltaste do teu passeio com o Gonçalo." disse Diogo, de modo frio.

"Sim, já voltei. E porque é que me estás a falar nesse tom?" perguntou ela. "Ainda estás a cismar com o Gonçalo? Ele é encantador e não tem nada a ver com o resto da família."

"Ora aí está o que me faz desconfiar. E só é encantador à tua frente." disse Diogo. "Abre os olhos, Rafaela."

"Eu já tenho vinte por cento desta mansão, entretanto vou ter bastante dinheiro e portanto, falta só o amor. O Gonçalo é um óptimo pretendente."

"Ele quer é ficar com o dinheiro que vais herdar!"

"Disparate. Ele também recebeu uma boa quantia." disse Rafaela. "Bom, vou pedir à Roseta para me trazer o jantar. E olha lá, não devias estar a trabalhar?"

"Deram-me folga hoje. E acho que hoje devíamos jantar lá em baixo, com os outros." disse Diogo.

"Mas porquê? Temos sempre evitado comer com eles, para não causar confusão."

"Mas esta casa também é tua. Está na hora de mostrarmos que se eles se sentem incomodados, então eles que vão jantar para o quarto. Nós ficamos com a sala de jantar."

Rafaela hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim, tens razão. Eu tenho direito a comer onde quiser e eles não me podem impedir. Não quero saber se vai causar confusão. Aliás, nem deve causar. O Gonçalo é querido e o Rodrigo é uma múmia, porque normalmente nem diz nada. Só a Amélia é que é parva como o raio, mas eu chego para ela."

Diogo acenou afirmativamente. Estando a jantar na sala de jantar, poderiam assistir em primeira mão à reacção alérgica de Gonçalo.

"_Ele vai ver como é ter-se metido comigo." pensou Diogo. "E a Rafaela pensa nele como um possível pretendente. Que raiva! Será que ela não vê que eu é que sou a pessoa certa para ela? Bom, também não me declarei, mas quando tudo acalmar, é o que vou fazer. Eu e ela somos o par perfeito."_

Alguns minutos depois, os dois desceram para jantar. Ao entrarem na sala de jantar, já lá estavam sentados Amélia, Rodrigo e Gonçalo. Amélia e Gonçalo ficaram surpreendidos quando Rafaela e Diogo puxaram cadeiras e se sentaram. Rodrigo não pareceu afectado.

"O que vem a ser isto?" perguntou Amélia, encarando Rafaela.

"Ora, viemos jantar aqui. A mansão também é minha, portanto agora quero começar a tomar o pequeno-almoço, almoço e jantar aqui." disse Rafaela.

Amélia lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, enquanto Gonçalo encolhia os ombros. Roseta surgiu e Rafaela fez-lhe sinal.

"Roseta, traga os pratos e talhares para mim e para o Diogo. Depois, pode começar a servir o jantar." disse ela.

Roseta acenou afirmativamente, foi buscar os pratos, talhares e copos e de seguida começou a servir a sopa. Diogo ia olhando para Gonçalo pelo canto do olho.

"_Ah, agora é que vai ser engraçado." pensou Diogo. "Ele vai ver o que é bom para a tosse."_

Todos começaram a comer a sopa, quando de repente Gonçalo começou a tossir e agarrou-se à garganta.

"Gonçalo? O que se passa?" perguntou Amélia. "Gonçalo!"

"Estou... a sentir-me mal... acho que é uma reacção alérgica." disse Gonçalo.

"Mas não pode ser!" exclamou Amélia. "Ai! Roseta, chame uma ambulância, depressa!"

Roseta foi a correr até ao telefone, enquanto Amélia tentava ajudar Gonçalo. Rafaela levantou-se também e pôs-se perto de Gonçalo. Diogo não se mexeu, mas sorriu maliciosamente. Rodrigo acendeu um cigarro, com bastante calma.

"_Esta família é mesmo louca." pensou Rodrigo. "Nem quero saber da reacção alérgica do Gonçalo. Uma pessoa chega a casa e tem sempre estes aborrecimentos. Ao menos o Romeu morreu de uma vez e já não dá chatices e a Juliana foi viajar. Mandava o Gonçalo para um lugar que eu cá sei..."_

A ambulância chegou alguns minutos depois e levou Gonçalo para o hospital. Amélia foi com ele na ambulância e Rafaela pegou no carro, que tinha comprado com o dinheiro pago pela entrevista que tinha dado, e foi também até ao hospital.

Quando voltou, Diogo estava à espera dela.

"Então, como está ele?" perguntou Diogo, de maneira falsa, como se estivesse minimamente preocupado.

"Agora está bem. Foi só um susto." disse Rafaela. "Diogo, tu tiveste alguma coisa a ver com isto?"

"Eu? Foi uma reacção alérgica. Eu não tenho culpa de nada." mentiu Diogo. "Quer dizer, eu nem sabia que ele tinha alergias, nem fui eu que preparei a comida. Portanto, como é que podia ser culpa minha?"

Rafaela acabou por acenar afirmativamente, convencida e Diogo sorriu para si próprio. Um susto não faria qualquer mal a Gonçalo e se não se afastasse de Rafaela, não seria o único que teria.

**Ganância**

No dia seguinte, Amélia e Gonçalo confrontaram a cozinheira, que disse que não tinha colocado nada na sopa que pudesse fazer alergia a Gonçalo.

"Como devem compreender, não coloquei amendoins na sopa de legumes." disse a cozinheira. "Portanto, a não ser que o senhor Gonçalo seja alérgico a mais alguma coisa que pudesse estar na sopa, não percebo o porquê da reacção alérgica."

"Bom, que eu saiba não tenho mais alergias." disse Gonçalo. "E já comi outras vezes sopa de legumes aqui e nunca aconteceu nada de mal."

Amélia e Gonçalo acabaram por sair da cozinha, depois de terem feito todas as perguntas que tinham querido fazer.

"Talvez a Rafaela ou o Diogo tenham posto alguma coisa na sopa." disse Amélia. "Não me admirava nada."

"A Rafaela não me parece. Está caidinha por mim." disse Gonçalo, com um sorriso convencido. "Mas quanto ao Diogo, aí já acredito mais. De qualquer maneira, não temos provas, portanto vamos manter-nos atentos."

De seguida, ouviu-se o toque da campainha. Roseta passou por eles, para ir abrir a porta.

"Tenho uma consulta com a psicóloga agora. Falamos depois, Gonçalo." disse Amélia, afastando-se.

Roseta abriu a porta a Catarina e levou-a até à sala de repouso e pouco depois Amélia surgiu, deitando-se no divã.

"Estou aborrecida. Ontem o Gonçalo foi parar ao hospital com uma reacção alérgica e suspeitamos que um daqueles estúpidos que se instalaram cá em casa pôs algo na sopa dele." disse Amélia. "E depois o detective que contratei não me trouxe nada de especial sobre a Rafaela. Nada que eu pudesse usar contra ela."

Catarina abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Como conhecia Rafaela, também achara que talvez não houvesse grande coisa a descobrir e que se pudesse usar para a chantagear.

"Portanto, preciso de outro plano, Catarina." disse Amélia, encarando a psicóloga.

"Eu sou só uma psicóloga. Não tenho outras ideias para lhe dar, Amélia."

"Pois arranje-as, ouviu? Se não, eu vou ficar bastante aborrecida e sou capaz de acabar com a sua carreira."

Catarina encarou a ameaça com calma e disse a Amélia que iria pensar em alguma coisa. Pouco depois, a sessão terminou e Catarina foi embora, ligando de seguida a Rodrigo.

"Precisamos de nos ver." disse ela.

"Agora estou ocupado e..."

"Não quero saber. Vamos ver-nos agora. Vou até aí à empresa e espero que me recebas de imediato." disse Catarina, desligando de seguida a chamada.

Catarina conduziu até à empresa, que era um edifício alto de oito andares. Chegando à recepção, a recepcionista já tinha indicação para deixar Catarina entrar. Pouco depois, ela estava a entrar no gabinete de Rodrigo, que estava mobilado de forma escassa, mas eficiente. O gabinete tinha grandes janelas, que forneciam uma óptima vista para a cidade.

"Afinal, o que queres?" perguntou Rodrigo, levantando-se da sua cadeira. "Sabes que não devemos encontrar-nos aqui, onde podem ir contar à minha mulher e lançarem rumores sobre nós."

"Sobre estarmos juntos? Bem, isso não é um rumor, é mesmo verdade." disse Catarina. "Hoje tive uma sessão com a tua mulher. Ela cada vez está mais maluca. Ameaçou-me. Quer que eu arranje planos para ela se livrar da Rafaela, senão estraga-me a carreira."

"A Amélia é temperamental. Sabes disso. Não lhe deves prestar demasiada atenção."

"Ela estava a falar bastante a sério. Portanto, Rodrigo, nós já estamos juntos há algum tempo. Tu disseste que irias largar a tua mulher e ficar comigo. Agora conseguiste tornar-te presidente da empresa, portanto acho que está na altura certa. Divorcia-te e vamos assumir a nossa relação."

"Agora não é o momento certo, Catarina."

"É sim! A tua mulher está cada vez mais parva e já não a suporto. Portanto, tens de te separar."

Rodrigo abanou a cabeça.

"Catarina, ouve uma coisa. Eu disse o que todos os homens dizem para conseguirem o que querem. O que tivemos foi engraçado, mas termina então aqui." disse ele. "Não quero nada sério contigo, nem nunca ia deixar a minha mulher e tudo por ti. Ainda mais agora que ela está cheia de dinheiro."

Catarina cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"Mas tu disseste que me amavas!"

"Disse o que querias ouvir." disse Rodrigo, de modo prático. "Portanto, acabou tudo entre nós. Agora vai-te embora. Tenho muita coisa para fazer."

"Isto não fica assim, Rodrigo! Vais arrepender-te, podes ter a certeza!"

Catarina virou costas e saiu do gabinete, batendo a porta atrás de si. Rodrigo hesitou. Provavelmente Catarina iria contar a Amélia do caso que tinham tido.

"_Não tem problema. Só tenho de negar tudo. A Amélia vai, obviamente, acreditar em mim." pensou ele._

Enquanto Catarina se dirigia para o carro, recebeu uma chamada de Amélia.

"Catarina, estou a ligar para lhe dizer que espero que tenha ideias para mim no máximo amanhã, senão ficarei muito zangada." disse Amélia.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Eu já tive umas ideias. Vou para a mansão agora." disse Catarina, desligando de seguida a chamada.

Catarina conduziu rapidamente de volta à mansão. Quando lá chegou, saiu rapidamente do carro. Estava furiosa com Rodrigo, por a ter enganado e com Amélia, por estar a ameaçá-la.

Catarina tocou à campainha e pouco depois Roseta veio abrir-lhe a porta.

"Preciso de falar com a Amélia." disse Catarina.

"Sim, sim, entre. Ela disse-me que voltaria para falar com ela. Está na sala de estar à sua espera."

Catarina avançou, passando por Roseta, que fechou a porta. Diogo e Rafaela, que vinham a descer as escadas nesse momento, viram Catarina a passar e a entrar na sala de estar.

"Lá vai a Catarina outra vez." disse Rafaela, abanando a cabeça. "A Amélia está sempre a precisar de ajuda psicológica. Eu bem digo que ela é maluca. Tomara que a internassem nalgum hospício."

"Também não gosto muito dela." concordou Diogo.

"Eu não gosto de nenhuma das duas."

Na sala de estar, Amélia levantou-se ao ver Catarina entrar.

"Então, disse-me que já tinha tido umas ideias." disse Amélia. "Quero saber tudo. Pode começar a falar."

"Pois então vou falar. Amélia, as ideias que tenho não são para a ajudar. São coisas que eu já queria ter dito e ainda não o tinha feito. Portanto, antes de mais, não quero mais trabalhar para si." disse Catarina. "Tenho vários pacientes e todos têm problemas, mas você é uma parva, neurótica e manipuladora. Os seus problemas costumam ser fúteis, ameaça as pessoas e agora até a mim. Pois eu não vou tolerar isso!"

"Ai sim? Então que seja. Não preciso mais de si para nada, mas vai arrepender-se, Catarina. Vou tratar de fazer com que todos os seus clientes saibam como é uma péssima profissional." disse Amélia.

"Que seja. Não estou nada preocupada agora, Amélia. Vá para o diabo que a carregue. Ah e já agora, eu tive um caso com o seu marido."

Amélia arregalou os olhos.

"O quê? O que é que está a dizer?"

"O que ouviu ou agora também é surda? Dois meses depois de eu me tornar sua psicóloga, já estava envolvida com o Rodrigo. Ele enganou-me, disse-me que estava apaixonado por mim e a ia deixar. Afinal, era tudo mentira." disse Catarina. "Mas pelo menos agora tenho consciência de que realmente se merecem um ao outro, já que não valem nada."

"Ah, sua porca!"

Amélia atirou-se contra Catarina e caíram ambas no chão. De seguida, começaram a brigar, agarrando os cabelos uma da outra. Começaram também a gritar. Diogo e Rafaela, que estavam agora na cozinha com Roseta, a escolherem o que queriam para o almoço, já que Diogo estava de folga nesse dia e almoçaria também na mansão, ouviram os gritos.

"Alguém está a gritar." disse Diogo. "Hum, não é a voz da Amélia?"

"Claro que é. Aquela parva está sempre a gritar, portanto não é difícil de nos lembrarmos da voz dela num tom mais elevado." disse Rafaela. "Algo se passa, portanto, vamos lá ver!"

Rafaela saiu da cozinha a correr, com Diogo e Roseta atrás dela. Gonçalo, que estava no andar superior, atraído pelo barulho, começou a descer as escadas e viu os três a entrarem na sala de estar, pelo que os seguiu.

"Olhem, estão as duas a lutar!" exclamou Roseta. "O que fazemos?"

"Ai que maravilha, a Catarina e a Amélia a baterem uma na outra." disse Rafaela, sorrindo. "Eu não gosto de nenhuma das duas, mas vou torcer pela que quero que vença. Dá-lhe Catarina! Arranca-lhe os cabelos todos!"

Gonçalo empurrou os outros e aproximou-se rapidamente de Catarina e Amélia, separando-as.

"Parem de lutar!" exclamou ele, olhando para uma e a outra. "Estão loucas?"

"Esta mulher é uma mentirosa!" exclamou Amélia, apontando para Catarina. "E uma porca!"

Catarina empurrou Gonçalo para o lado e saltou sobre Amélia. Caíram novamente no chão e começaram novamente a bater uma na outra. Roseta soltou um gritinho e Rafaela continuava a sorrir, divertida. Diogo ficou a ver as duas mulheres à briga, sem fazer nada.

"Diogo, faz alguma coisa de jeito e ajuda-me a separá-las!" exclamou Gonçalo.

"Ora, deves pensar que eu sou teu criado, não?" perguntou Diogo. "Não me chateies, senão sou eu que vou aí e bato-te é a ti!"

"Sempre queria ver isso."

No momento seguinte, Diogo pegou num vaso que havia ali perto e atirou-o contra Gonçalo. Gonçalo levou com o vaso, que se partiu e caiu ao chão. Rafaela soltou uma exclamação.

"Diogo! Isso não se faz!" exclamou ela, correndo para Gonçalo e ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. "Estás bem, Gonçalo?"

"Estou. Magoei-me só um pouco no braço." disse Gonçalo, levantando-se.

Entretanto, Catarina tinha dado uma valente dentada no braço direito de Amélia, que gritou de dor. Depois, Catarina levantou-se.

"Tome lá que é para não ser estúpida!" exclamou ela. "Agora, vou-me embora. Você vá para o diabo!"

Catarina saiu rapidamente da sala de estar, enquanto Amélia ficava no chão, a gemer. Gonçalo lançou um olhar gelado a Diogo.

"Tu vais pagar por isso, Diogo. Vou fazer queixa de ti à polícia!" exclamou ele.

"Ai sim? Então faz. Estou mesmo cheio de medo." disse Diogo, com um olhar desafiador. "Agora, vou andando. Tenho mais que fazer."

Diogo saiu da sala de estar. Gonçalo acabou por se baixar sobre Amélia.

"Amélia, estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Aquela selvagem mordeu-me." queixou-se Amélia. "Ai, está a doer. Se calhar fiquei com alguma doença. Sei lá o que aquela badalhoca não terá..."

"Vamos já ao hospital." disse Gonçalo, levantando Amélia do chão.

Pouco depois, Gonçalo tinha posto Amélia no seu carro e os dois partiram. Roseta ficou a limpar os cacos do vaso partido da sala.

**Ganância**

Rafaela foi até ao quarto de Diogo e começou a discutir com ele.

"Estás doido? O Gonçalo podia ter ficado muito magoado!" exclamou ela.

"Ai sim? E tu agora só o vês a ele, é? Abre mas é os olhos, Rafaela!" exclamou Diogo. "Ele não é nenhum anjinho. Anda à tua volta porque quer algo, seja o teu dinheiro ou outra coisa qualquer. Tu dantes parecias mais inteligente."

"Estás a chamar-me burra?"

"Neste momento, sim. És burra por acreditares nele. Eu estive sempre ao teu lado e abri-te os olhos noutras ocasiões."

"Tu estás enganado. O Gonçalo gosta de mim." disse Rafaela. "Ficou logo apaixonado por mim, obviamente. E não quero que lhe faças mais nada de mal, senão eu vou esquecer-me do quanto já me ajudaste e expulso-te da mansão."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério!"

"Estou sim. Ficas avisado!"

Rafaela saiu de rompante do quarto e Diogo bufou de raiva.

"_Ah, a Rafaela está tão enganada quanto ao Gonçalo. Mas eu vou abrir-lhe os olhos. Se conseguir alguma prova concreta contra ele, a Rafaela vai acabar por me dar ouvidos." pensou Diogo._

**Continua…**


	5. O Plano

**Capítulo 5: O Plano**

Depois de sair do quarto de Diogo, Rafaela foi até ao seu quarto, pegou na sua mala, desceu as escadas e preparou-se para sair. Roseta vinha a sair nesse momento da sala de estar.

"Vai sair menina Rafaela?" perguntou ela.

"Vou. Estou muito stressada portanto vou fazer alguma coisa... como por exemplo comprar um animal de estimação." respondeu ela. "Já não tenho um há imenso tempo e gosto de animais. Se calhar compro um periquito."

"Não gosto muito de coisas com penas…"

"Você não sabe apreciar animais, criatura! Um periquito é um animal muito interessante. Já tive periquitos, canários, hamsters, gatos e cães. O meu último animal de estimação foi a minha Kisha. Era muito querida e não dava bicadas nem nada." disse Rafaela, recordando. "Mas entretanto houveram uns problemas. Fiquei sem dinheiro, tive de desistir da universidade e não tinha condições para a manter. A alpista está cara."

"E então? O que fez?"

"Tentei dá-la às minhas colegas de casa, mas elas não a queriam. Tínhamos em baixo uma vizinha assim um bocado maluca, mas que parecia gostar de animais. Ficou com ela." explicou Rafaela. "Só que eu não sabia é que a parva da vizinha, que depois já deixou de ser minha vizinha, era mesmo doida e descuidada. Quando lá voltei, alguns meses depois, a minha Kisha tinha ido à vida."

"Quer dizer, morreu, foi isso?"

"Sim. A vizinha abriu a gaiola, a Kisha pôs-se a esvoaçar pela casa e o gato da minha vizinha comeu-a." disse Rafaela, abanando a cabeça. "Fiquei tão triste..."

"Pois é, coitadinho do animal."

As duas abanaram a cabeça e depois Rafaela pigarreou.

"Olhe lá, mas você não tem trabalho para fazer? Está aqui na conversa comigo porquê, heim?"

"Hum... a menina é começou a conversar."

"Ora que esta! Vá para a cozinha ou para outro lado qualquer fazer alguma coisa de jeito, criatura!" exclamou Rafaela.

Ainda meio atarantada, Roseta afastou-se. Rafaela suspirou.

"Ai, a criadagem já não é como antigamente... não que eu soubesse como era ter criados antigamente, porque nunca tive, mas imagino."

Rafaela saiu da mansão e quando voltou, mais tarde, trazia consigo um casal de periquitos que tinha comprado e chamou-lhes Juca e Jeca.

**Ganância**

Quando Amélia chegou a casa com Gonçalo, foram os dois até ao quarto de Amélia e ela sentou-se na cama. No hospital tinham-lhe dito que não houvera nada de grave, nem contraíra nenhuma doença. Diogo, que os tinha visto a chegar, aproximou-se rapidamente do quarto, com um gravador na mão. Abriu ligeiramente e porta e pôs o gravador a funcionar. Talvez ouvisse algo de interesse.

"Quando o Rodrigo chegar a casa vamos ter uma conversa séria." disse Amélia.

"A tua psicóloga devia estar a mentir. Não acho que o Rodrigo fosse amante dela." disse Gonçalo.

"Pois eu tenho grandes dúvidas." disse Amélia, abanando a cabeça. "O Rodrigo passa tanto tempo a trabalhar, a dizer que tem reuniões e agora a aquela estúpida da Catarina vem dizer-me que eram amantes. Não vou descansar enquanto não esclarecer isto."

Diogo abanou a cabeça.

"_Hum, o Rodrigo andava metido com a Catarina?" pensou ele. "Ou pelo menos foi então o que ela disse. Claro, foi por isso que elas brigaram. Hum, uma boa informação."_

Diogo continuou à porta do quarto de Amélia, gravando tudo o que ela e Gonçalo estavam a dizer.

"Eu devia ir fazer queixa do Diogo à polícia." disse Gonçalo.

"Não sejas ridículo. Vais fazer queixa por ele te ter atirado com um vaso? Nem ficaste ferido, só com o braço um bocadinho magoado. A polícia não faria nada, portanto esquece isso." disse Amélia. "Temos é de nos concentrar no nosso plano. Tens de estar o mais próximo possível da Rafaela. O meu advogado ligou hoje a dizer que a nossa acção judicial foi cancelada. Não havia motivo para não dar seguimento ao testamento do meu pai, segundo eles..."

"E então?"

"Provavelmente amanhã a Rafaela vai saber isso e tomar posse do que... custa-me dizer isto, mas pronto, do que agora é dela. Já sabes o que temos de fazer."

Gonçalo acenou afirmativamente e recapitulou o plano. Diogo gravou tudo e sorriu. Bem sabia que Gonçalo estava a enganar Rafaela e agora tinha ali a prova, com a gravação. Diogo parou a gravação e quando ia a afastar-se, bateu sem querer numa mesinha que havia no corredor e ela caiu ao chão.

Alertados pelo barulho, Amélia e Gonçalo saíram para o corredor e Gonçalo viu o gravador na mão de Diogo, pelo que percebeu de imediato o que se passara.

"Tu! Estiveste a gravar a conversa entre mim e a Amélia!" acusou Gonçalo.

"Ah, que espertinho. Pois, é verdade. Tenho tudo aqui gravado e agora a Rafaela vai acreditar em mim quando lhe disser que realmente só te aproximaste dela por interesse. E o vosso plano vai falhar."

Diogo saiu dali a correr, chamando por Rafaela. Gonçalo foi rapidamente atrás dele, enquanto Amélia ficava à porta do quarto. Diogo chegou ao quarto de Rafaela, mas viu a porta aberta e ela não estava lá.

"_Deve estar no andar de baixo." pensou ele._

Começou a correr novamente, para as escadas. Gonçalo vinha logo atrás dele.

"Dá-me já esse gravador!" gritou ele.

"Isso querias tu!" exclamou Diogo. "Mas nem penses que to vou dar!"

Diogo começou a descer as escadas quando Gonçalo o agarrou. Os dois começaram a lutar e Gonçalo conseguiu tirar-lhe o gravador das mãos.

"Dá cá isso, seu estúpido!" gritou Diogo.

"Adeusinho!"

De seguida, Gonçalo empurrou Diogo e ele desequilibrou-se, caindo pelas escadas abaixo. Foi rolando degrau a degrau e depois, já no fundo das escadas, embateu contra um móvel que ali havia. Roseta, que ia a passar, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Senhor Diogo! Ai, credo! Está bem?" perguntou ela, aproximando-se.

Mas Diogo não respondeu, tendo desmaiado. Roseta olhou para o topo das escadas e viu Gonçalo.

"Você empurrou-o!" exclamou ela.

Gonçalo colocou o gravador no bolso das calças e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

"Roseta, oiça bem, você vai esquecer o que viu agora. Não vai dizer uma palavra sequer de me ter visto aqui, nem de eu ter empurrado o Diogo, caso contrário eu terei todo o gosto em tornar a sua vidinha miserável num inferno, ouviu?" perguntou Gonçalo, numa voz cortante.

"Está... está bem." disse Roseta. "Eu não digo nada."

Nesse momento, alertada pelo barulho que Diogo fizera ao cair pelas escadas, Rafaela surgiu do escritório e ao ver a cena, aproximou-se a correr.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou ela.

"Parece que o Diogo caiu das escadas. Eu estava com a Roseta na sala quando ouvimos o barulho." mentiu Gonçalo.

Rafaela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Diogo e tentou que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Está desmaiado e com esta queda, pode ter algum dano interno. Roseta, chame uma ambulância. Rápido!"

Roseta ligou para a ambulância, que chegou pouco depois e levou Diogo. Rafaela foi com ele. Gonçalo dispensou Roseta, advertindo-a com um olhar de que deveria manter a boca fechada ou sofrer as consequências. Depois, Gonçalo e Amélia foram falar para o escritório.

"Tu empurraste o Diogo pelas escadas abaixo?" perguntou Amélia, atónita, quando Gonçalo lhe contou o que se tinha passado. "Mas estás louco? Podias tê-lo matado?"

"E daí? Não se perdia nada, na verdade."

"Gonçalo, nós queremos de volta o que nos pertence, mas não somos assassinos. Espero que o Diogo recupere. Também não quero que fique magoado ou inválido ou assim. Não gosto dele, mas também não quero que fique magoado permanentemente."

"Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa para o calar. Tirei-lhe o gravador, mas ele iria contar à Rafaela o que ouviu. Assim, fica calado. Pode não ser por muito tempo, mas talvez tenhamos sorte e chegue para concluir o nosso plano."

**Ganância**

Alguns minutos depois, Rodrigo chegou a casa. Amélia estava à espera dele. Foram para o quarto e Amélia confrontou o marido.

"A minha psicóloga, agora ex-psicóloga, veio cá à mansão e disse-me que tu e ela estavam a ter um caso." disse Amélia. "Portanto, Rodrigo, o que é que tu tens a dizer sobre isto?"

"A tua psicóloga disse-te isso? Claramente ela é que não está bem da cabeça e precisa de consultar um psicólogo." disse Rodrigo, calmamente.

"Então estás a dizer-me que nunca tiveste nada com a minha psicóloga Catarina?" perguntou Amélia, desconfiada.

"Claro que não. Eu sempre te fui fiel, Amélia."

Amélia hesitou e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Estás a mexer as mãos e fazes sempre isso quando estás a mentir. Tu tiveste um caso com a Catarina, admite!"

"Estás doida. Eu não tive um caso com ninguém." disse Rodrigo.

"Não acredito em ti. Já há muito tempo que eu andava desconfiada de que me andavas a trair, mas não tive coragem de contratar um detective para confirmar se era verdade." disse Amélia. "Tentei negar a mim mesma e pensar que a Catarina era uma mentirosa, mas não, tu traíste-me mesmo."

Rodrigo abanou a cabeça, em negação.

"Nunca te traí."

"Rodrigo, quero que pegues nas tuas coisas já e saias desta casa de imediato, senão mando as empregadas mandarem tudo pela janela fora." disse Amélia. "E vou pedir o divórcio."

Rodrigo cerrou os punhos e perdeu finalmente a calma.

"Ai vais? Então pede. Queres saber a verdade? Pois sim, trai-te! Muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Só me casei contigo por dinheiro e nunca gostei realmente de ti. Satisfeita?" perguntou Rodrigo, de modo frio.

"Quando eu voltar aqui, espero que já não cá estejas, senão peço ao Gonçalo para te tirar daqui e ele não vai ser meigo contigo, podes crer."

Amélia saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Rodrigo estava furioso. Catarina tinha mesmo ido falar com Amélia e afinal ela acreditara nela e já andara desconfiada.

"_Muito bem, eu vou-me embora então." pensou Rodrigo. "Mas a Amélia nem sabe o que a espera..."_

Rodrigo pegou numa mala, colocou lá algumas das suas coisas e alguns minutos depois saiu da mansão, indo embora. Amélia, que ficara no escritório, viu-o a sair com o carro. Gonçalo entrou no escritório de seguida.

"Então, mandaste-o embora?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Ele começou a negar ter-me traído, mas depois acabou por admitir que o tinha feito. Disse que nunca me amou... pois bem, vou pedir o divórcio." disse Amélia. "Também não fui feliz nestes anos. Nem filhos tive, porque o Rodrigo não queria. Vou começar de novo a minha vida."

Pouco depois, Amélia foi deitar-se. Gonçalo ficou a aguardar e ainda estava a pé quando Rafaela chegou a casa. Foi ter com ela ao hall de entrada.

"Então, como está o Diogo?" perguntou Gonçalo, fazendo-se de fingido, como se estivesse minimamente preocupado com ele.

"Sofreu um traumatismo craniano e por pouco não fracturou as costelas, mas os médicos dizem que ficará bem." respondeu Rafaela. "Acordou agitado e deram-lhe sedativos. Só amanhã à tarde é que o poderei ir ver ao hospital. Disseram que agora ficará algum tempo a dormir, devido aos sedativos."

Gonçalo acenou afirmativamente. Pelo menos por algumas horas, Diogo não poderia contar a ninguém o que ouvira.

"Vou deitar-me. Estou cansada. Bolas, agora é só idas ao hospital." queixou-se Rafaela. "Até amanhã."

**Ganância**

No dia seguinte, Rafaela levantou-se cedo e recebeu uma chamada do seu advogado, dizendo que a acção judicial interposta pelos Lamares tinha sido anulada e que já poderia ter acesso aos seus bens, mediante a assinatura de papéis sobre a herança. Rafaela combinou com o advogado que ele iria à mansão para ela assinar os papéis e poder ter posse dos bens.

Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, Amélia e Gonçalo já estavam à mesa. Amélia lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, quando a viu sentar-se.

"Não é por me lançares esses olhares que me vou embora, Amélia." disse Rafaela. "Quer dizer, talvez vá, uma vez que fiquei a saber que hoje já terei posse dos meus bens."

"O que dizes?" perguntou Amélia.

"A vossa acção judicial foi anulada. Daqui a pouco, o meu advogado vai aparecer aqui para eu assinar os papéis e tomar posse da minha parte da herança."

"Tu hás-de ir parar ao inferno, Rafaela!" exclamou Amélia. "Odeio-te, ouviste?"

"Huh, credo, estás passada da cabeça. Acho que mudei de ideias. Vou tomar o pequeno-almoço no quarto."

Rafaela saiu da sala de jantar e depois Amélia e Gonçalo entreolharam-se.

"Felizmente o advogado vem cá ainda de manhã. O Diogo não vai ter tempo de nos estragar o plano." disse Gonçalo, sorrindo.

"Espero que resulte." disse Amélia. "Não quero ver a Rafaela a ter direito sequer a um cêntimo do dinheiro do meu pai."

Roseta veio servir o pequeno-almoço a Gonçalo e Amélia e ficou algo intrigada por não ver Rodrigo à mesa.

"Hum, o senhor Rodrigo vai tomar o pequeno-almoço mais tarde?" perguntou ela.

"O senhor Rodrigo já não mora aqui, Roseta. Expulsei-o de casa. Portanto, nem sequer quero ouvir mais falar no nome dele. Estamos entendidas?" perguntou Amélia.

"Com certeza, minha senhora."

Pouco depois, quando foi levar o pequeno-almoço de Rafaela ao quarto, Roseta contou-lhe o que Amélia tinha dito sobre o marido.

"Ai então o songa-monga do Rodrigo foi expulso de casa?" perguntou Rafaela. "Hum, terá sido por algo relacionado com a briga entre a Amélia e a Catarina? Provavelmente foi isso. Bom, pelo menos é menos um para me aborrecer."

"Menina Rafaela, como é que está o senhor Diogo?" perguntou Roseta, preocupada.

"Está a recuperar da queda que deu. Mas segundo os médicos, ele vai ficar bem."

"Talvez eu o possa visitar no hospital. Acha que é possível?"

"Quer visitar o Diogo no hospital? Bem, sim, acho que é possível. Não sei que raio vai você lá fazer, mas tudo bem." disse Rafaela.

**Ganância**

Alguns minutos depois, o advogado de Rafaela chegou e foram os dois para o escritório. Amélia e Gonçalo já estavam a postos, para darem seguimento ao seu plano.

O advogado colocou os documentos que Rafaela tinha de assinar em cima de uma mesa.

"Então, depois de assinar isto, legalmente, passo a ter em meu nome todos aqueles bens que o Romeu me deixou, não é?" perguntou Rafaela.

"Exactamente, é isso mesmo."

"Óptimo." disse Rafaela.

Eram várias folhas para assinar e Rafaela não estava interessada em ter de ler tudo aquilo. Queria despachar o assunto o mais rápido possivel. Rafaela assinou a primeira folha e quando se preparava para assinar a segunda, a porta do escritório abriu-se de rompante. Amélia entrou, seguida de Gonçalo.

"Estás a ficar com as coisas do meu pai, não é sua ordinária?" gritou Amélia, avançando para Rafaela. "Eu não vou deixar!"

De seguida, Amélia atirou-se para cima de Rafaela. As duas caíram ao chão e Rafaela tentou defender-se, enquanto Amélia a tentava esbofetear. O advogado de Rafaela começou a tentar separá-las. Aproveitando a distracção de Rafaela e do advogado, Gonçalo colocou uma nova folha de papel juntamente com os outros documentos. Depois, avançou para Amélia e tirou-a de cima de Rafaela.

"Amélia, é melhor teres calma. Vamos embora. Vá."

Amélia deixou-se levar e Gonçalo fechou a porta do escritório ao sair. Rafaela respirou fundo.

"Está a ver como ela é doida?" perguntou Rafaela, ao advogado. "Eu devia era processá-la, mas penso nisso depois. Agora vou mas é tratar de assinar tudo."

Rafaela assinou todos os documentos e de seguida entregou-os ao advogado.

"Muito bem. Vou encaminhar os documentos. No máximo amanhã já poderá mexer em todo o dinheiro que lhe foi deixado." anunciou o advogado.

"Óptimo. Gostei dos seus serviços. Se no futuro precisar deles, já sei."

O advogado despediu-se de Rafaela e saiu do escritório. Quando chegou ao hall de entrada, Gonçalo surgiu e embateu contra ele. A pasta do advogado caiu ao chão e abriu-se, sendo que várias folhas se espalharam pelo chão.

"Desculpe ser tão desastrado." disse Gonçalo, baixando-se para apanhar as folhas.

Gonçalo recolheu as folhas e entregou-as ao advogado. Ele foi embora de seguida. Gonçalo sorriu, tirando de trás das costas uma folha de papel. Foi ter com Amélia ao quarto e mostrou-lhe a folha, assinada por Rafaela. Amélia sorriu.

"Conseguimos!" exclamou ela, contente. "Era um plano arriscado e podia correr mal, mas afinal correu tudo bem. Vamos enviar já esse documento ao nosso advogado."

**Ganância**

Uma hora depois, Amélia e Gonçalo foram ter com Rafaela à piscina. Rafaela estava deitada numa cadeira, a apanhar banhos de sol.

"Rafaela, então a aproveitar os últimos minutos nesta casa?" perguntou Amélia.

Rafaela olhou para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu agora tenho dinheiro e vou comprar uma casa para mim, mas não me vou embora já. Vais aturar-me mais um pouco."

"Olha que eu acho que não." disse Amélia. "Afinal, passaste tudo o que herdaste para o meu nome e para o nome do Gonçalo."

"O quê? Estás doida? Eu não fiz isso."

"Querida, vou contar-te um segredo. Quando entrei no escritório e me lancei a ti, o Gonçalo colocou no meio dos outros documentos uma declaração de cedência total de bens." explicou Amélia. "Tu assinaste a declaração junto com os outros documentos. Depois o Gonçalo embateu contra o advogado no hall de entrada. A pasta do advogado abriu-se, caíram alguns papéis e o Gonçalo conseguiu reaver a declaração. Já a enviámos ao nosso advogado."

"Isso quer dizer que passaste para meu nome e nome da Amélia tudo o que herdaste." disse Gonçalo, sorrindo. "Ficaste sem nada. Para a próxima, devias ler os documentos todos antes de os assinares."

Rafaela ficou calada durante uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Vocês devem estar a brincar comigo. O que me estão a dizer não é possível." disse ela.

"É possível sim, estúpida de um raio." disse Amélia, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Devias mesmo ter lido os documentos."

"Eram tantas folhas e o advogado disse-me que estava tudo correcto e era só assinar..."

"Pois, mas ele não contava com a nossa intervenção. Mas agora é tudo meu e da Amélia." disse Gonçalo. "Portanto, queremos que tu saias desta casa... hum, agora mesmo."

Rafaela levantou-se da cadeira, com os punhos cerrados.

"Vocês não podem fazer isto! Enganaram-me! O meu advogado vai tratar disto, ouviram? Vou recuperar tudo!" exclamou Rafaela.

"Ai sim? Então força, mas o documento é perfeitamente legal. Mesmo que digas que não o assinaste com conhecimento, eu e a Amélia testemunharemos que sim, que tu nos disseste que afinal não achavas justo que o meu tio te tivesse dado a ti os seus bens, quando eram apenas amantes." disse Gonçalo. "Portanto, é a minha palavra e da Amélia contra a tua. Felizmente, o teu amiguinho Diogo está no hospital, portanto não podes dizer-lhe para ser tua falsa testemunha, já que ele nem estava aqui."

"Agora, fora daqui, cabra." disse Amélia. "Põe-te a andar. Já não há nada aqui para ti."

Rafaela olhou de um para o outro.

"Enganaram-me. Esperava tudo de ti, Amélia, mas tu Gonçalo… tu andavas sempre perto de mim, disseste que gostavas de mim..."

"Parva. Eu combinei com a minha família, logo depois de sabermos que virias para cá para casa, que me aproximaria de ti e te tentaria seduzir, para obter a tua confiança. Poderia ser necessário." explicou Gonçalo. "No final, até nem foi necessário. Mas nunca gostei de ti. Aliás, acho-te estúpida e insuportável."

"E agora, fora daqui de uma vez!" exclamou Rafaela.

"O Diogo tinha razão. Fui estúpida em confiar em ti, Gonçalo." disse Rafaela.

Rafaela começou a caminhar para a mansão. Gonçalo e Amélia entreolharam-se e sorriram, satisfeitos. Num gesto rápido, Rafaela voltou atrás e empurrou Gonçalo, que caiu na piscina. Quando Amélia se preparava para reagir, Rafaela empurrou-a e ela também caiu na piscina.

"Isto foi para esfriarem as ideias e vos tirar esse sorriso estúpido de vitória da cara." disse Rafaela, afastando-se.

Amélia e Gonçalo saíram da piscina, completamente molhados.

"Aquela parva da Rafaela deixou-nos completamente molhados. Só me apetece bater-lhe!" exclamou Amélia, tentando secar-se um pouco.

"Acalma-te Amélia. Agora temos o que queríamos, portanto vamos mas é secar-nos para assistirmos à Rafaela a sair da mansão, de uma vez por todas e sem nada."

**Ganância**

No hospital, Diogo já tinha acordado. Roseta foi visitá-lo.

"Olá senhor Diogo, vim visitá-lo." disse ela, entrando no quarto.

"Eu quero é falar com a Rafaela." disse Diogo. "Não tenho o meu telemóvel aqui e não me deixam fazer chamadas. Tem um telemóvel consigo?"

"Não, não tenho."

"Raios, também não serve para nada, Roseta!"

Roseta ficou subitamente triste.

"Está a ser muito rude comigo. Eu estava preocupada consigo e vim vê-lo."

"Pois, obrigado, mas como eu disse, preciso é de falar com a Rafaela e com urgência, antes que a enganem." disse Diogo.

"Porque é que está sempre a pensar na Rafaela e a falar nela? Eu estou aqui e... gosto muito de si." disse Roseta. "Podíamos conhecer-nos melhor e..."

"Ok, pode parar por aí. Roseta, você até é simpática, mas não quero nada consigo." disse Diogo. "Portanto, esqueça isso, sim?"

"Mas porquê? Eu..."

"Você é uma simples empregada pobretanas e nem é tão bonita como isso. Portanto, não quero nada consigo, nem quereria, mesmo que fosse a última mulher no mundo." disse Diogo. "Entendido?"

Roseta soluçou e saiu do quarto a correr. Diogo suspirou. Não queria ser tão duro com Roseta, mas estava bastante zangado e nervoso.

"_Bolas, agora foi-se embora sem que eu conseguisse fazer a chamada para a Rafaela ou dar-lhe algum recado." pensou Diogo. "Ok, tenho de agir."_

Diogo levantou-se da cama de hospital e saiu porta fora. Estava apenas vestido com uma bata verde muito feia. Uma enfermeira aproximou-se de imediato.

"O que está a fazer? Tem de descansar. O doutor ainda não lhe deu alta." disse ela.

"Mas eu tenho que sair daqui! Tenho de dar um recado e..."

"Acabou! Não pode sair daqui, ouviu? Vá, já para o seu quarto."

Diogo tentou protestar, mas a enfermeira não lhe deu hipótese e ele foi obrigado a voltar para a cama.

"E não tente sair outra vez. Eu vou estar de olho em si."

De seguida, a enfermeira saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"_Só espero que a Rafaela ainda não tenha caído no plano do Gonçalo e da Amélia." pensou Diogo. "Senão está tudo perdido. Mesmo tudo."_

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo teremos o final da história. Até lá.**


	6. Pobres e Ricos

**Capítulo 6: Pobres e Ricos**

Alguns minutos depois de saber que a herança que Romeu lhe tinha deixado agora passara para o nome de Gonçalo e Amélia, Rafaela teve de fazer rapidamente as suas malas e também as malas de Diogo. Ordenou a uma das empregadas que a ajudasse e pouco depois estava a descer as escadas, com uma mala na mão e a gaiola com os dois periquitos na outra.

Atrás de si, a empregada trazia as outras malas. Amélia e Gonçalo já se tinham secado e estavam à espera dela, no fundo das escadas.

"Ah, finalmente. Estava a pensar que teríamos de te ir expulsar à força, mas afinal parece que não é necessário." disse Amélia.

"Vocês ainda vão pagar por isto." disse Rafaela, olhando para Gonçalo e Amélia.

As malas já estavam no chão do hall. Gonçalo abanou a cabeça.

"Não vamos pagar por nada, Rafaelazinha. Agora vai-te embora de uma vez." disse Gonçalo.

"Só uma coisa. O tal documento que eu assinei... quero uma cópia." disse Rafaela.

Gonçalo e Amélia entreolharam-se. Depois, Gonçalo subiu as escadas.

"Ele vai buscar o documento, aliás, uma cópia não assinada, só para veres e depois vais sair desta casa de uma vez." disse Amélia.

Gonçalo voltou pouco depois e entregou a cópia do documento a Rafaela, que o leu rapidamente.

"Espertos, realmente, foram espertos. Mas isto diz que eu passo para vocês tudo o que o Romeu me deu através do testamento, logo, o que comprei com o dinheiro que me pagaram pela entrevista que dei não está incluído." disse Rafaela. "Portanto, o meu carro, as roupas que comprei e os periquitos, não estão incluídos."

"Hum, devíamos ter pensado nisso, Gonçalo." disse Amélia, olhando para o primo. "Mas pronto, põe a porcaria das tuas malas no carro e vai embora de uma vez."

Rafaela olhou mais uma vez para Amélia e Gonçalo. De seguida, a empregada abriu a porta e ajuda-a a levar as malas para o carro. Depois de Rafaela ter a certeza que os periquitos estavam bem na sua gaiola, na traseira do carro, arrancou. Amélia e Gonçalo sorriam ao vê-la ir embora.

"Finalmente, estamos livres daquela praga." disse Amélia. "Entrou nas nossas vidas, mas já saiu. De vez. E o Rodrigo também já foi. Agora vou pensar em mudar a minha vida e fazer coisas novas."

"Fazes bem, Amélia. No meu caso, vou mas é pensar em não fazer nada. Tenho dinheiro, portanto, não me vou matar a trabalhar, com certeza."

**Ganância**

Rafaela conduziu até ao hospital e foi rapidamente até ao quarto de Diogo. Quando ela entrou, Diogo começou logo a falar.

"Rafaela! Finalmente que apareces aqui. Eu queria ter-te contactado, mas as malditas enfermeiras nem um telefonema me deixaram fazer e não tinha o telemóvel comigo." disse Diogo. "Tenho de te avisar sobre o Gonçalo e a Amélia. Eles têm um plano..."

"Já sei, Diogo. Um plano para eu não ficar com nada que fosse do Romeu. Pois, já sei, mas porque eles conseguiram o que queriam."

Rafaela explicou a Diogo o que tinha acontecido. Ele abanou a cabeça, parecendo aborrecido.

"O Gonçalo atirou-me das escadas abaixo. Aquele estúpido de um raio fez de propósito para eu não te poder contar nada, Rafaela. Eu tinha gravado tudo com um gravador, mas tirou-mo também."

"Então tu não caíste sozinho? Bolas, o Gonçalo enganou-me mesmo bem..."

"Foste burra! Burra mesmo. Eu avisei-te mais do que uma vez, mas não, tinhas ficado toda encantada com o Gonçalo e não me quiseste ouvir. Agora estamos outra vez na estaca zero."

"Bem, não estamos exactamente na estaca zero. Tenho o meu carro, os periquitos, alguns vestidos que comprei e ainda tenho uma parte do dinheiro que o jornalista me pagou para me entrevistar." disse Rafaela.

"Estou decepcionado contigo, Rafaela. Tanto trabalho e a herança do Romeu foi-se."

"A culpa não foi só minha!"

"Ai não? Que culpa tive eu? Eu avisei-te e mandaram-me das escadas abaixo. Tu deixaste-te ser seduzida por aquele palhaço."

Rafaela cerrou os punhos, mas depois acabou por se acalmar um pouco e suspirou.

"Pronto, tens razão, quando pensava que o dinheiro já estaria no papo, baixei a guarda e pensei que o Gonçalo realmente gostasse de mim." disse ela.

"E agora?" perguntou Diogo. "Podemos pôr um processo contra eles no tribunal?"

"Não me parece que vamos conseguir nada, só mesmo gastar o dinheiro que me resta com o advogado."

"E eu não tenho provas que tenha sido o Gonçalo a empurrar-me das escadas abaixo." disse Diogo.

Os dois suspiraram.

"Está tudo estragado. Vamos ter de voltar ao trabalho." disse Rafaela. "Inventar novos esquemas, com outras pessoas, para ficarmos ricos."

"Falando em trabalho, daqui a pouco despedem-me, por não aparecer no restaurante." disse Diogo. "Também que se lixe. Agora temos é de pensar realmente em novos planos. Perdemos esta batalha, mas não a guerra para ficarmos ricos."

**Ganância**

Cinco dias depois de Rafaela ter deixado a mansão, Amélia recebeu uma chamada.

"Daqui fala Cláudio Moura. Sou um dos contabilistas da empresa." disse a voz do outro lado da linha. "Senhora Amélia Lamares Gouveia, temos um grave problema."

"De que problema está a falar? Se é algum problema da empresa, eu não percebo nada disso. O Rodrigo, meu ainda marido, mas que será um futuro ex-marido, é que sabe disso. Fale com ele."

"O problema é esse. O seu marido deu um enorme desfalque na empresa e fugiu ontem." explicou o contabilista. "Parece que isto já vinha a acontecer, mas só nos apercebemos agora, pois ele levou todo o dinheiro. A empresa não tem nada. Não temos como pagar a fornecedores, nem aos empregados. Nada!"

Amélia ficou paralisada.

"Só pode estar a brincar comigo!" exclamou ela, para o telefone.

"Não estou. A empresa está falida. Não há dinheiro nenhum."

Pouco depois, Amélia desligou a chamada e sentou-se no sofá, chocada. Gonçalo surgiu e perguntou-lhe o que se passava. Amélia explicou tudo.

"O quê? O Rodrigo fugiu com o dinheiro todo?" perguntou ele. "Mas que raio... bom, a empresa vai à vida, mas eu ainda tenho o meu dinheiro, que me foi dado em herança."

"Não tens nada, Gonçalo! Não percebes? Não chegaste a assinar ainda os papéis para ficares com o dinheiro e se o Rodrigo levou tudo com ele, não fica nada para ti, nem para mim. Para ninguém!" exclamou Amélia. "Só dividas! Imensas dividas! E como a empresa está no me nome... fiquei eu sem nada de nada! Eu e a minha mãe e..."

"Bolas, que azar." disse Gonçalo. "Ao menos eu não tenho nada a ver com a empresa e... não! Raios! O que ia ficar para a Rafaela ficou para nós. Como ela ficaria com vinte por cento da empresa e o que ela herdaria foi dividido entre nós, quer dizer que dez por cento da empresa me pertence! E se me pertence, as dívidas também me pertencem..."

"Exactamente. Gonçalo, estamos falidos. Os dois e com várias dividas às costas."

Amélia e Gonçalo ficaram ambos calados durante alguns segundos.

"Estamos feitos." disse Gonçalo. "Agora só mesmo a sopa dos pobres é que nos pode ajudar a não morrer à fome..."

"Que raiva! Aquela estúpida da Rafaela podia agora ficar com parte da divida, mas como a enganámos e pusemos os vinte por cento de tudo em nosso nome, ficámos ainda pior."

De seguida, Roseta surgiu, com um telefone na mão.

"Menina Amélia, a sua mãe está ao telefone." disse ela.

Amélia atendeu a chamada e do outro lado da linha a sua mãe, Juliana, começou a falar muito depressa.

"Filha, não sei o que se passa, mas os meus cartões de crédito não estão a funcionar." disse Juliana. "Estou aqui na Rússia, num hotel de cinco estrelas e não consigo pagar a conta."

"Hum, mãe, aconteceu uma coisa..."

Amélia explicou à mãe o que se tinha passado e Juliana ficou perplexa.

"O quê? O Rodrigo fez isso? Ai, credo..."

Amélia tinha ligado à mãe contando-lhe tudo o que estava a passar, mesmo Juliana não estando na mansão. Juliana soubera da ida de Gonçalo para o hospital, com a reacção alérgica, da briga entre Amélia e Catarina, da traição de Rodrigo, da queda de Diogo pelas escadas e do plano contra Rafaela, mas agora era tudo pior.

"Como é que eu vou pagar a conta agora?" perguntou Juliana. "Estou num hotel de cinco estrelas e usufruí de tudo do bom e do melhor. É muito dinheiro!"

"Olhe mãe, não posso fazer nada. Sei lá, arranje-se. Ponha-se a lavar pratos ou assim."

Juliana barafustou e de seguida desligou a chamada.

"A minha vida é um Inferno!" gritou Amélia. "Raios partam todos!"

**Ganância**

Entretanto, em Cuba, Rodrigo estava à beira de uma piscina. Tinha óculos de sol e vieram trazer-lhe uma bebida exótica. Sorriu, satisfeito.

"_Ah, levei a melhor sobre todos." pensou ele. "Agora estou cheio de dinheiro e a Amélia está na penúria. Ela, a velha Juliana e o Gonçalo, que nunca fez nada na vida. Agora vão ter de se pôr a trabalhar, para conseguirem pagar as dividas todas."_

Rodrigo riu-se, satisfeito.

"_Pensava esperar mais um pouco para dar este último golpe, mas já que a Catarina contou tudo à Amélia e ela ia pedir o divórcio e causar problemas, foi melhor vir-me embora já." pensou Rodrigo. "Agora, tenho dinheiro e o dinheiro compra tudo. Não sabem onde estou e nunca saberão."_

De seguida, Rodrigo viu uma jovem mulher a passar e convidou-a para tomar uma bebida com ele. A jovem aceitou.

"_E pronto, com dinheiro e livre da neurótica da Amélia, vou ter uma vida em cheio." pensou Rodrigo, sorrindo. "Quem disse que o crime não compensa estava muito enganado."_

**Ganância**

Nessa noite, uma das notícias que surgiu no telejornal foi a do desfalque dado por Rodrigo Gouveia, sobre a empresa e todos os bens da família Lamares. Vários jornalistas tentaram obter reacções de Amélia e Gonçalo, mas eles negaram-se a falarem com os jornalistas.

Nesse momento, Rafaela e Diogo estavam a ver a notícia na televisão. Tinham voltado a mudar-se para o mesmo apartamento que tinham anteriormente que, sendo tão mau como era, ficara vago desde que tinham ido embora e a senhoria deixara-os voltar.

"Não posso crer." disse Rafaela, rindo-se, satisfeita. "Aquele tonhó do Rodrigo, que não dizia praticamente nada, deu um golpe nas finanças da empresa. A Amélia e o Gonçalo devem estar possessos."

"Ah pois. Agora ficaram sem todo o dinheirinho. Não sobrou nada. Aliás, ficaram com imensas dividas e vão ter de as pagar. Portanto, entretanto estão a tirar-lhes a mansão e vão viver sabe-se lá para onde."

"Não tenho pena nenhuma. Enganaram-me e tiraram-me a herança que era minha, já que o Romeu ma tinha deixado, portanto, que ardam no Inferno!"

"Sem saberem, até te fizeram um favor." disse Diogo. "É que se tivesses acesso aos vinte por cento, agora terias imensas dívidas em teu nome também, porque o Rodrigo roubaria o que era teu. Assim, ficaram as dividas todas para eles."

"Lá isso é verdade." disse Rafaela. "Azar o deles."

Os dois continuaram a ver televisão por mais alguns minutos e depois Diogo falou.

"Ainda pensas no Gonçalo?" perguntou ele.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Sabes bem o que quero dizer."

"Eu nunca estive apaixonada por ele. Foi só uma atracção e mais nada. Mas passou no momento exacto em que percebi que ele me tinha enganado. Portanto, nem sequer quero pensar mais nele." disse Rafaela. "Este tipo de coisas só traz dissabores. Não volto a ficar envolvida por ninguém, nem me irei apaixonar por ninguém até ter o que quero, ou seja, muito dinheiro na minha conta bancária."

Diogo hesitou. Já vivia com Rafaela há algum tempo, mas nunca acontecera nada entre eles. Tinham vivido muitas coisas juntos, desde simples situações domésticas até a planos mirabolantes para ficarem ricos. Diogo apaixonara-se por Rafaela, mas nunca se declarara a ela. Respirou fundo.

"Espero bem que não seja assim, Rafaela." disse ele.

"Porquê?"

"Porque, para dizer a verdade, eu estou apaixonado por ti." admitiu ele. "E como parece que é muito difícil nós ficarmos ricos, bom, se só vais pensar em amor quando ficares rica, acho que teria de esperar muito tempo para podermos namorar."

Rafaela pestanejou algumas vezes.

"Tu… ora, quem é que disse que eu quero namorar contigo? Tira daí a ideia, Diogo."

Mas no momento seguinte, Diogo puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Rafaela debateu-se durante dois segundos, mas logo depois acabou por se deixar levar pelo beijo. Quando se separaram, Diogo sorriu. Rafaela fez uma expressão aborrecida.

"Isto não muda nada, ouviste? Não quero nada contigo e pronto. Somos só amigos." disse Rafaela, em tom firme.

"Ai sim? Então porque é que me beijaste de volta?"

"Foi… um reflexo, uma estupidez. Quero que esqueças isto."

"Não vou esquecer." disse Diogo, levantando-se do sofá. "E tu também não vais, de certeza. Eu soube, desde o momento que te vi, que éramos perfeitos um para o outro e continuo a achar o mesmo."

Diogo saiu da sala, enquanto Rafaela ficava calada e pensativa. Abanou a cabeça. Ter algo com Diogo? Não, nem pensar. Isso seria complicado… e estranho, já que os seus planos faziam com que se envolvessem com outras pessoas.

"_E eu não estou apaixonada por ele." pensou Rafaela. "Não estou. Lá por ter gostado do beijo, não é como se eu gostasse dele. Ele não é rico. Eu quero alguém rico… ou se fosse rica, ok, podia ficar com ele. Mas eu não gosto dele… não gosto… bom, já o conheço há muito tempo e até nos damos bem, tirando certas coisas, mas não estou apaixonada por ele… não estou… mas gostei do beijo… ai, será que estou? Bolas…"_

**Ganância**

Na sua casa, Catarina também vira na televisão a noticia sobre os Lamares.

"_Que raio de sorte que eu tenho com os homens." pensou ela. "Afinal o Rodrigo além de ser um mentiroso e me ter enganado a mim, ainda deu um desfalque na empresa. Hoje em dia parece que não se pode confiar em ninguém."_

Catarina suspirou.

"_Não importa. Ainda bem que já não estamos juntos. Quero alguém honesto e de certeza que no futuro vai aparecer a pessoa certa."_

**Ganância**

Alguns dias depois, Amélia e Gonçalo estavam na fila da sopa dos pobres. As suas roupas estavam um pouco esfarrapadas e o cabelo de Amélia parecia um ninho de ratos.

"Olha para isto!" exclamou ela, olhando para Gonçalo. "Onde nós chegámos! Estamos no fundo do poço! Nós, que tivemos tudo, agora não temos nada."

"Eu sei, Amélia. Não precisas de me estar sempre a lembrar." disse Gonçalo, irritado. "Eu já nem o meu querido carro tenho..."

"E a minha mãe, coitadita, na idade dela, ficou a trabalhar como empregada naquele hotel na Rússia." disse Amélia. "Com o que ganha, nem daqui a dez anos consegue pagar a divida que fez."

Os dois continuaram a lamentar-se. Um sem abrigo que estava ali ao pé, com cabelo longo e alguns dentes a menos, de nome Eustáquio Barril, estava farto de os ouvir.

"Ó seus chatos, parem de se lamuriar, pá." disse ele. "Está uma pessoa aqui na sopa dos pobres, na fila para comer e ainda tem de aturar chatos?"

"Ora, veja lá como fala!" exclamou Amélia. "Eu já fui muito rica, ouviu?"

"E o que é que isso me interessa?" perguntou o sem abrigo Eustáquio. "Não me interessa nada. Agora está aqui e pronto. Se mantivesse a boca fechada, até dizia que era capaz de ser giro ter a sua companhia."

Amélia pareceu enojada e afastou-se um pouco do sem abrigo.

"O que me diz de vir viver comigo? Tenho um beco bem asseado onde moro e duas caixas de cartão que pode utilizar. São boas para dormir. O que me diz?"

Amélia olhou para Gonçalo.

"É melhor que dormir no chão." disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

E assim, Amélia acabou por ir viver para o beco com o sem abrigo e Gonçalo teve de arranjar um emprego, como varredor de ruas. E o sem abrigo Eustáquio estava sempre a tentar envolver-se com Amélia.

"Ó Amelinha, dá cá um beijinho." dizia ele.

Amélia acabava sempre por o afastar.

"Eu odeio a minha vida." dizia Amélia. "Odeio mesmo!"

**Ganância**

Dois dias depois, Diogo e Rafaela saíram do apartamento. Iriam à procura de emprego, já que Diogo acabara por se chatear com o dono do restaurante onde tinha trabalhado e o dono acabara por o despedir.

"Não estou nada contente por ter de ir trabalhar." disse Rafaela. "Eu queria era ter terminado a universidade e ter conseguido um emprego de jeito. Agora arranjo o quê? Emprego a lavar escadas?"

"É um emprego honesto como qualquer outro, Rafaela." disse Diogo. "De qualquer maneira, é só até termos um novo alvo para podermos ficar ricos."

"Está bem, está bem."

Os dois continuaram a caminhar. Desde que se tinham beijado, não voltara a acontecer nada entre eles. Diogo lançava várias vezes olhares e sorrisos significativos a Rafaela, mas ela ignorava sempre a situação quando estava perto dele e depois fechava-se no quarto a pensar durante horas.

Quando eles iam quase a chegar ao centro de emprego, avistaram Roseta. Mas tirando a cara, não estava nada parecida com a Roseta de antigamente. Vinha vestida com roupas caras, trazia pulseiras de ouro, uns sapatos chiques, uma mala caríssima e o cabelo estava muito bem arranjado.

"Roseta? É você?" perguntou Diogo.

"Ah, ora esta, o senhor Diogo e a Rafaela." disse Roseta. "Sou eu sim. Acha-me assim tão diferente?"

"Claro que sim. Está muito diferente. O que é que lhe aconteceu?"

"Ah, foi sorte, muita sorte, aliás. Ganhei a lotaria e agora sou rica. Muito rica."

Diogo e Rafaela, surpreendidos, entreolharam-se.

"Você ganhou a lotaria e ficou rica?" perguntou Rafaela. "Não posso crer..."

"Pois foi. Tinha jogado na lotaria e ganhei. Fui a única premiada, portanto ganhei imenso dinheiro. Por acaso calhou mesmo bem, porque logo depois houve aquele incidente em que o senhor Rodrigo roubou o dinheiro todo e ia ser despedida, portanto assim estou bem." disse Roseta.

"Ah, Roseta, hum... eu por acaso tinha-lhe dito alguma vez que tem uns olhos muito bonitos?" perguntou Diogo, em tom sedutor.

Diogo sorriu a Roseta. Ela hesitou um pouco e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Agora não me engana. Quando eu era pobre, não queria nada comigo, mas como eu disse que fiquei rica, já se mostra interessado, não é?"

"Não é nada disso..."

"Ah, poupe-me. Agora sou uma pessoa rica e não me vou deixar enganar." disse Roseta. "E vocês, o que é que vos aconteceu?"

"Não é óbvio? Ficámos pobres outra vez." respondeu Rafaela, com azedume. "Íamos agora a caminho do centro de emprego, para tentarmos arranjar alguma coisa."

"Hum, interessante..."

Roseta ficou pensativa por um momento.

"Sabem, acabei de adquirir uma mansão enorme e estou a recrutar empregados." disse Roseta. "Posso contratar-vos. Diogo, fica como meu motorista e a Rafaela passa a ser empregada doméstica. O que me dizem?"

Diogo e Rafaela entreolharam-se. Rafaela preparava-se para dizer que não, mas Diogo adiantou-se a ela.

"Nós aceitamos o emprego." disse ele.

"Óptimo." disse Roseta, tirando de seguida um cartão da sua mala. "Este é o meu cartão. Liguem-me hoje à tarde para falarmos dos pormenores do emprego."

Roseta despediu-se deles e foi embora.

"Estás louco? Agora vamos trabalhar para a Roseta, que já foi nossa empregada? Passámos de cavalo para burro!" exclamou Rafaela, zangada.

"Precisamos de empregos, portanto é melhor isto que nada." disse Diogo. "Além disso, quem sabe se eu não consigo seduzir a Roseta? Ou então, arranjamos maneira de lhe roubar todo o dinheiro, mais tarde."

Rafaela ficou pensativa e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Bom, assim já me agrada mais." disse ela. "Temos de ficar ricos. Quero mostrar à minha família que consegui subir na vida e depois vou destruir o meu irmão, por me ter difamado."

"E eu vou procurar a minha irmã, que fugiu para o estrangeiro com o dinheiro todo da minha família."

**Ganância**

Quando os dois chegaram ao apartamento, Rafaela estava em conflito consigo mesma. Ela e Diogo sentaram-se no sofá da sala e Diogo ligou a televisão. Pouco depois, Rafaela tomou coragem de dizer o que lhe ia na cabeça.

"Não gosto da ideia de ires tentar seduzir a Roseta." disse ela.

Diogo encarou-a.

"Ai sim? Porquê?"

"Hum… bem… não gosto e pronto."

"Isso serão ciúmes ou algo assim?"

"Claro que não!" exclamou Rafaela.

Os dois ficaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos e depois Rafaela desviou o olhar.

"Pronto, talvez não goste da ideia de te ires envolver com outra pessoa." disse ela.

"Porque…"

"Raios, vais mesmo obrigar-me a dizer, não é? Pronto, acho que gosto de ti."

Diogo sorriu e depois puxou Rafaela para si e beijou-a. Ela correspondeu de imediato e quando quebraram o beijo, sorriram os dois.

"Então, o que fazemos?" perguntou Diogo. "Se vamos ter ciúmes agora, não nos poderemos envolver com ninguém para chegarmos ao nosso objectivo de ficarmos ricos."

"Tens razão… pronto, ok, então vamos avançar com o plano. Vais seduzir a Roseta, mas olha que eu vou estar de olho em ti! Só tens de fazer o mínimo para a conquistares e conseguirmos ficar com o dinheiro dela. Nada de te aproveitares da situação para teres algo desnecessário com ela, senão eu ficarei muito zangada." disse Rafaela, com um olhar ameaçador.

Diogo sorriu e beijou-a de novo. E assim, os dois foram trabalhar para a mansão de Roseta. Estavam convictos de que, mesmo que o plano com Roseta não resultasse, achariam outra maneira de ficar ricos, o que lhes facilitaria a vida e abriria portas para a vingança contra os respectivos irmãos. Mesmo tendo perdido quase tudo de uma vez, Diogo e Rafaela não estavam dispostos a desistir.

"Rafaela, havemos de ficar ricos. Podes contar com isso."

"Tens razão, Diogo. Vamos ficar ricos, riquíssimos, podres de ricos. Ou eu não me chame Rafaela!"

"Só nos falta realmente o dinheiro. Pelo menos o amor, já temos."

"Sim, Diogo, já temos." disse Rafaela, sorrindo. "Agora, que venha o dinheiro!"

**Fim**

**E assim termina a história. Os ricos ficaram pobres, a Roseta ficou rica, o Rodrigo fugiu com o dinheiro, o Diogo e a Rafaela ficaram juntos e com um novo plano para ficarem ricos. E assim, termina a história. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima!**


End file.
